


If I Had A Heart I Could Love You

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Priest Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Viking Dean Winchester, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sam returns from raiding Wessex with a captured priest as a gift for Dean, lord of Katiekat. Castiel figured he'd just be sacrificed, but it turned out that Dean had a curiosity about Christianity. Neither expected to fall in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 171
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to thank my good friend, crowleyhasfeels, for the amazing banner. Next, I need to thank my beta, katelyndeveraux, for always having my back.
> 
> Now, you are just going to have to bear with the names here. They obviously aren't traditional viking names. But this is the characters from Supernatural, and I didn't want to confuse the issue by trying to give them names that sounded more viking.
> 
> The title is taken from the theme song to Vikings, a wonderful series on the History channel, If I Had A Heart by Fever Ray. Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBAzlNJonO8
> 
> I will post a new chapter daily. If you know me, you will know that I ALWAYS finish my stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this includes art made by the amazing stay-inside-the-salt-ring!  
> The art of Cas as a viking is on chapter 10.

Dean was eating when Kevin ran in.

“Lord, ships!”

Dean smiled. “Sam is back.” He got up, walking to the dock to see.

There were seven ships approaching. At the lead was Sam’s ship, with Sam standing proudly at the helm. Dean stood to wait until the ship was docked. Sam jumped out and hugged Dean.

“Brother, you are home safe. The gods smiled on you.”

Sam nodded. “They were good, I was very successful. I have a lot of silver, some jewels, and a present for you.”

Dean laughed. “A present? What it it?”

Sam turned to where his men were bringing boxes off the ship. “Not what, but who.” He called to one of his men, “Bring the prisoner!”

Dean watched as a man wearing a long robe was pulled off the boat, his hands bound. A cord was tied around his waist as a belt and a Christian cross hung from his neck.

Sam dragged him to Dean. “I brought you a priest.”

Dean looked the man up and down. His dark hair was messy, his eyes were a startling shade of blue and filled with anger. His plush lips were curled with distaste. It was hard to tell about his body, the filthy robe covered him from neck to foot. 

“A priest? He is Christian?”

Sam nodded. “He is. And very defiant. But I thought you’d like him. He is very smart, has a sharp tongue. You expressed interest in the Christains.”

Dean smiled. “I did.” He turned to Benny, who stood behind him. “Take him to my rooms, secure him. Then bring him food and ale.”

Benny nodded. “Yes, Lord.” He grabbed the priest by his bound hands and dragged him from the dock.

Dean turned back to Sam. “Come brother, let us celebrate your safe return!”

The hall was filled with men, talking, drinking, eating… Dean sat at the front with Sam. Women brought them food and ale. 

Sam told Dean about his journey to Wessex. The voyage had been long, with a storm almost wrecking the ships. But there had been much to plunder there. 

“And the land, Dean! The land is rich and fertile. Good crops grow there. We need to think long about going there, establishing settlements.”

Dean sat back, taking a drink of his ale. “We shall see, brother. But there is nothing to be done until spring.”

Sam nodded. He was searching the hall, looking for Jessica. Dean knew what he was doing. 

“Go, find your woman.”

Sam grinned at him, got up to find her. Dean watched him go. He looked around the hall. The men were drunk, grabbing women to sit on their laps. He got up and walked to his rooms.

The priest was sitting at a table, food untouched. He looked up at Dean.

He walked to the priest, pulling out his dagger. The priest’s eyes got big, but Dean just cut the cords that bound his hands, put his dagger back in its sheath and sat down. The priest rubbed his wrists where the rope had chafed.

“What is your name, priest?”

The man looked surprised. “You speak english?”

Dean nodded. “Name.”

The man looked at him, eyes filled with anger. “Castiel.”

Dean hummed. “What kind of name is this… Castiel?”

“It is the name of an angel.”

“Angel…” Dean said thoughtfully. “They are a part of your Christian religion, yes?”

Castiel nodded. “It is, heathen. They are messengers and soldiers of God.”

“And you have just the one God?”

Castiel snorted. “There is just one true God.”

Dean laughed. “So you say. We have many gods, strong gods.”

Castiel looked away. “And that is why you are heathen and will burn in hell.”

Dean nodded. “We know of Hel. She presides over the land of the dead..”

“Hell is not a person, it is a place. A place of eternal fire and damnation.”

Dean nodded. “It sounds a bad place. To us, Hel is a goddess, the daughter of Loki. She takes vikings who do not die in battle or in another way that gives glory. She drags them to Helheim, which is bad. To die in disgrace is our worst fear.”

Castiel snorted. “To die unbaptised is how you go to hell.”

Dean looked at him thoughtfully. “What is this baptism?”

“We are all born under the disgrace of original sin. A priest baptises the infant to wash way this taint so that they can go to heaven when they die.”

Dean was shocked. “You believe that babies are born tainted?”

Castiel nodded. “With original sin, yes. Of course babies can’t sin in practice.”

Dean shook his head. “So, if a baby dies before the priest can wash it, he goes to your hell?”

“He does, but he does not suffer like sinners do, since he hasn’t sinned in practice.”

Dean sighed. “Your religion is harsh.”

Castiel nodded. “It can be, but being blessed by God’s love is to be loved beyond all.”

Dean looked at him. “Tell me about your God.”

This led to a back and forth discussion. Dean asked a lot of questions.

“So, you killed your God by nailing him to a cross? How is that a good thing?”

Castiel tried to explain about Jesus and how he died for people’s sins. None of it made any sense to Dean. He liked what Jesus taught, but couldn’t imagine killing your God, or how Jesus was God but also God’s son. The idea of a virgin getting pregnant was laughable.

It was obvious that Castiel was trying to be patient, but he was getting frustrated. He ate a little, washed it down with some ale and waited for Dean to ask his next question.

He was startled by the entrance of a younger man entering the room. He was naked, so Castiel turned away,

“Lord?” The man said.

Dean looked at him.”Not tonight, Aaron, I shall sleep alone.”

Aaron bowed his head. “As you wish, lord.” He turned and left.

Castiel didn’t try to hide his disgust. “You lay with men?”

Dean looked at him with amusement. “Yes, I prefer men. Is that a problem?”

Castiel spat out. “It is a sin! A mortal sin!”

Dean laughed. “So, your God doesn’t approve? Even if the men love one another? I thought you said your God was love.”

Castiel struggled with the answer. “Are you in love with this… Aaron?”

Again Dean laughed. “No, I am not in love with him. We simply enjoy each other’s bodies. My gods don’t object.” 

“Well, it’s unnatural.”

Dean snorted. “All animals engage in this. Birds engage in this. If your God made all, then he must have known that his creations would enjoy fucking each other, regardless of gender.”

Castiel knew he didn’t have an answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean could see that Castiel’s energy was flagging, and he, himself, was feeling the effects of all the ale he’d consumed.

“I’m tired. I will have a bed brought in for you, unless you would like to share mine.” He watched Castiel’s face go from shock to what looked like temptation. Interesting…

“I will sleep on the floor.”

Dean smiled. “There is no need of that. Let me spread some furs.” He went to a corner to grab some furs and spread them on the floor not too far from his bed. He turned to Castiel, motioning with his hand. Castiel got up, walked to them and laid down.

He turned his back to Dean. Dean smiled, stripped naked and got into his bed. He laid awake a long time, thinking about what he and Castiel had talked about. 

He woke up to the sounds of people in the hall, eating. He sat up, stretching. He looked over to where Castiel had slept, but the furs were empty. He looked around, but there was no sign of him in the room. He dressed.

He walked into the hall, looking for Castiel. He finally saw him standing in a corner of the room, watching the activity around him. Dean walked up to him.

“Good morning, priest. Have you eaten yet?”

Castiel looked at him, then down at the floor. “No.”

Dean smiled. “Then come, let us eat.”

He walked away, figuring Castiel would follow. After a moment’s hesitation, Castiel did just that. They walked to a table and sat. A woman came up to them. 

“Lord?”

“Bring us food. Thank you, Jo.”

Jo bowed her head and left.

“Did you sleep well?”

Castiel shook his head. “No.”

Dean smiled. “Was the floor not comfortable? My bed is very nice.”

Castiel frowned, looking at Dean with that hint of defiance flashing in his eyes.

“I shall never find out.” 

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “Don’t be so sure of that, priest.”

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but Jo sat two bowls on the table. Dean grabbed his spoon and began to eat. Castiel’s stomach growled, so he followed suit. The stew was delicious.

When they were done, Dean stood up. “Walk with me, Cas.”

Castiel wanted to complain about the shortening of his name, but he didn’t. He just followed Dean out of the hall. 

The air was crisp, chilly. It was the first time Castiel had a chance to look around. The place was beautiful. There were snow covered mountains in the distance, fronted by green forest. The town was bustling with people. They walked for a bit, coming to an open arena.

There, two women were sparring, with wooden staves and shields. Dean paused to watch, as did Castiel.

The women fought hard, each trying to best the other. Castiel was fascinated. Women did not fight in Wessix. They hid in their houses at the first sign of trouble. These women could probably best any Wessix fighter. When one woman finally knocked the other to the ground, the one down yielded, laughing. Dean yelled his approval.

Castiel found himself smiling. He quickly steeled his face. He shivered in the cold breeze.

Dean looked at him. “You are cold, priest. Let us get back.”

They walked back to the hall. Castiel’s feet were frozen by the time they got there. His sandals were completely unsuitable for this place.

As Dean headed to his rooms with Castiel following, he paused to yell to someone named Benny. Benny followed them.

“The priest needs better clothes. Find him some that will fit. And call Meg. He needs boots made.”

Benny nodded and left. Dean turned to Castiel. “You need a warm bath.” He left the room.

Castiel stood, waiting. He was amazed at Dean’s kindness to him. After all, he was just a prisoner, a priest that Dean had no belief in.

Dean was back in no time, carrying a metal bathtub. He sat it down in the middle of the room. A woman was close on his heels, carrying a bucket of steaming water which she poured into the . tub. She left, returning shortly with another. A third time filled the tub.

Dean looked at him. “Get in.”

Castiel balked. He wasn’t about to take off his robe, be naked in front of the heathen. Dean glared at him. They stared at each other.

“Get in, The water will get cold.”

Castiel sighed. He turned his back to Dean and pulled his robe over his head. He stepped into the water. It felt wonderful. He sat down and leaned back.

The tub wasn’t big enough to accommodate his long frame, and when he leaned back he was forced to bend his knees out of the water. His penis began to float towards the surface, He looked down and sat up. His face got hot.

When Dean kneeled down with a cloth, dipped it in the water and then squeezed the water over Castiel’s head, Castiel couldn’t believe it.

“W-what are you doing?”

Dean smiled. “I am washing you, priest.”

Castiel made a futile grab for the rag. “I can wash myself!”

Dean jerked the rag away. “I know that. Let me.”

Castiel’s face got hotter. “I can do it.”

Dean laughed. He ran the wet rag over Castiel’s back. Castiel was forced to admit to himself, it felt wonderful. 

Dean lifted each of Castiel’s arms, washing it from armpit to fingers. Then he washed Castiel’s chest. When the rag went to his belly and started to slide down, Castiel grabbed Dean’ arm.

“Stop. It isn’t seemly.” 

Dean frowned. “Priest, you are in my home. I decide what’s seemly or what is not.”

Castiel felt afraid. Dean had the authority to put him to death with just a word. He was frankly surprised Dean hadn’t at least imprisoned him yet. He let go of Dean’s arm. Dean’s hand continued down until it found Castiel’s dick. The rag ran over it, causing Castiel to bite back a moan.

In his entire adult life, only he had touched himself there. Normally only to piss or wash, but there had been times when he’d touched himself for pleasure. He was ashamed of those times. But now, Dean grabbed his dick and held it. He pulled back the foreskin and washed it. Castiel was burning, his face red and he was biting his lip to the point of blood.

The rag continued, running over his balls and into the crack of his ass. It rubbed over his hole and he couldn’t help the small sound that escaped his lips.

When he opened his eyes, Dean was smiling at him. He stood up, wringing out the rag.

“Now, let’s see what Benny has found for you to wear.”

Dean walked away from the tub, leaving Castiel hard and confused. 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel got out of the tub, dripping on the floor and grabbed his robe to cover his nakedness. Dean turned to him.

“Castiel, unless you have something under that robe that I don’t know about, drop it and come here to put on these breeches.”

Castiel approached him, still clutching his robe. When he got close, he made a grab for the breeches and turned around, letting the robe drop.

Dean laughed. “Look Benny, you would think he’d was hiding a cunt but I know for a fact he has a cock.”

Benny laughed. Castiel got red again. He pulled the breeches on and turned around, looking at the two men defiantly.

Benny laughed even harder. “See how he looks at you, Dean! He thinks he can be strong in the face of the greatest viking warrior to ever live.”

Dean looked Castiel up and down. “To be fair, Benny, he does not know that yet.”

Castiel shrugged on the soft shirt Dean handed to him. A woman came in. 

Dean turned to her. “Meg, the priest needs boots.”

This Meg was shorter than the other women Castiel had seen, but she looked fierce. One side of her head was shaved, the rest of her black hair was braided in the Norse way. She had a long dagger in a sheath at her side. She walked up to Castiel with an obvious sneer.

She tapped Castiel on the thigh, so he stuck out one foot. She dropped to the floor and took out a length of cord to measure his foot. She took a couple of other measurements, then stood.

“I have some boots that will fit the weasel shit priest.” Castiel blinked at the epithet. 

Dean nodded. “Good. How is Crowley?”

Meg spat on the floor. “I swear I will cut off his balls and divorce him.”

Both Dean and Benny laughed. “Still humping Ruby I guess.”

Meg growled. “He deserves to have his cock cut off.”

Dean chuckled. “It is your right, but he would bleed to death...”

Meg stomped off.

Castiel was appalled. He made a mental not to never anger a viking woman.

Benny chuckled as well. “If I were Crowley, I would keep my cock at home.”

Dean nodded. “But he’s Crowley.”

Benny nodded. Meg came back carrying a pair of leather boots, which she handed to Dean, turned and left. Dean walked to Castiel.

“Try these on, see how they feel.”

Castiel sat in a chair and pulled the boots on. They were soft and very comfortable.

“They are fine. Certainly fit for a piece of weasel shit.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he laughed. “Priest, did you make a joke?”

Castiel frowned. “I suppose.”

That made Dean laugh harder. He clapped Castiel on the shoulder. His hand lingered then slid down Castiel’s arm. Castiel was shocked at the trail of heat that he felt.

Dean stood back, looking Castiel over.

“Now, when your hair gets longer, you’ll look like a proper viking.”

Castiel frowned. “I have no wish to look like a heathen.”

Dean just chuckled. 

Castiel grabbed his cross and put it around his neck. Dean looked at him, amused.

“You think that will protect you, priest?”

Castiel held it in his hand. “I know it will. My God can find me, even here.”

Dean chuckled. Benny touched his shoulder. “Come on, I need ale.”

They went to the hall. Dean bypassed the big chair at the head of the room, sitting instead at a table with Benny and some other men. Castiel trailed behind.

Benny slapped the table. “Sit, priest! Have some ale,”

Castiel sat. 

The vikings talked about people who Castiel had no knowledge of, so he amused himself by looking around. He noticed the man Dean called Aaron, leaning against the wall and watching Dean closely. Benny nudged Dean and nodded his head towards Aaron.

“Aaron looks unhappy, lord.”

Dean sighed. He got up and walked to Aaron. They talked for a few minutes, voices lowered so no one could hear what was said. Aaron looked sad at first, then angry. He glared at Castiel as he left the hall. Dean walked back to his seat.

Benny took a sip of his ale. “Aaron looked angry.”

Dean shrugged. “He was just convenient. Nothing more.”

Benny nodded, looking at Castiel. Castiel felt uneasy under his gaze.

The men went back to talking. Castiel tuned them out. He sent a prayer to God to keep him safe and help him find a way back to Wessex.

The doors to the hall opened, letting a blast of cold wind in. Everyone looked to them. A man stood there.

Dean frowned. “Ramiel, what are you doing here?”

Ramiel shut the doors behind him. “I have a message from my lord.”

Dean sighed. “Come forward. Have some ale and give me the message.”

Castiel watched the man as he approached. He sat across from Dean, accepting the cup that was offered.

“Alistair wishes to parlay with you. He is concerned about the boundary between your two kingdoms.”

“You mean he wants more of ours,” Benny growled.

Ramiel looked at him with an air of innocence that even Castiel knew was false. “Lord, I have no knowledge of that. He merely wants to talk.”

“When?” Dean glanced at Castiel then back at Ramiel.

“In three days time, if you agree.”

Dean nodded. “Where?”

Ramiel took a long drink of his ale. “He is willing to come to you.”

“Fine. Eat, then return to tell him he may come.”

Ramiel smiled. “Thank you, lord. I shall tell him.”

Dean got up, as did Benny. Castiel stood up too, following them out. Dean walked to his rooms.

Benny turned to Dean. “Dean you know…”

Dean snapped at him. “Of course I know, Benny! But he won’t attack until spring. We need the winter to prepare.”

Castiel looked from Dean to Benny and back to Dean.

“Dean, who is Alistair? What does he want from you?”

Dean smiled, hearing Castiel use his name.

“He is the lord whose land borders mine. He wants more land, perhaps all of this kingdom. I think he’s prepared to go to war with me.”

Castiel’s stomach knotted up. “War?”

Dean put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “It is nothing to worry over. If it happens, it won’t be until spring. We have all winter to prepare.”

Castiel felt the steadying warmth of Dean’s hand on him. He wondered just how bad the winters were here, if they couldn’t fight until spring. He supposed he’d find out.

Dean turned to Benny. “Leave us. Tell someone to bring ale.”

Benny bowed his head. “Lord.” he left. 

Dean turned to Castiel. “Tell me more about this religion of yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the afternoon arguing theology. Dean told Castiel stories of the Gods.

“Odin pursued knowledge above all things. He hung himself upside down for nine days and nights from  Yggdrasil, the tree of knowledge, to gain the runic symbols and then shared them with humans. Odin rules Asgard, which is a sacred place.”

Castiel was entranced by the stories. 

“And Odin was married to Frigg, the seeress?”

Dean smiled. “That’s right. They had a son, Baldr.”

It grew dark. Dean suggested they go eat. Castiel nodded. They went to the hall. When they sat, Dean threw an arm over Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel didn’t shrug it off. 

Castiel moved the food around the bowl with his spoon. He had been convinced he’d be put to death the second the ship landed. Then he was equally convinced Dean would put him to death after the first night when they had talked about his religion. It was not that he feared death, he didn’t. He believed in heaven, believed he’d go to heaven. But he was in no hurry. If he was honest with himself, Dean was a fascinating man. He looked forward to getting to know him better. If some other viking didn’t kill him first… someone like Aaron.

Dean was a sodomist. He lay with men. And for whatever reason, he’d sent Aaron away when Castiel had arrived. It was obvious that Aaron was not happy about that. Castiel knew it was a mortal sin to lay with a man. He couldn’t admit to himself, let alone his God, that he wondered what that would be like.

Dean looked around the hall. “Where’s Sam?”

Several people laughed. “He hasn’t come out of Jess’s since he got back.”

Dean mumbled, “Time for him to come up for air.” He yelled. “Someone go tell him to yank his cock out and come to the hall!”

Men roared with laughter. Two of them got up and left the hall.

A few minutes later they returned. “He’s on his way, lord, and he’s not happy.”

Barely three minutes later the door to the hall slammed open, Sam walking in looking angry.

Benny chuckled. “I’d wager his cock is two inches shorter than it was three days ago.”

Dean laughed.

Sam stormed up to the table. “I am here,  _ bacraut _ , what do you want?”

Dean laughed. “Oh ho! A  _ bacraut  _ am I? You have not gotten enough of Jess’ cunt yet?”

Sam sat down. “What do you want?”

Dean smiled. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe to thank you for bringing me the priest? Maybe to tell you Alistair is coming in three days?”

Sam’s face went from angry to shocked. “Alistair? Here? For what reason?”

Dean sighed. “The same as always. Our borders.”

“That weasel turd!”

Castiel thought that the vikings obviously had a problem with weasels.

Sam sat in thought, sipping from the cup of ale someone handed him.

“Dean, I think you should go see Bobby.”

Dean looked surprised. “The seer? Why?”

“He might have some information about Alistair.”

Dean looked thoughtful.”You may be right. It couldn’t do any harm. I’ll take the priest with me.”

Castiel’s head jerked up. “Me? Why?”

“I’m interested in what he thinks about you.”

Castiel felt fear. If the seer didn’t like him, Dean could kill him. He didn’t believe in seers, really, but he did believe in witches, and he figured this seer was probably a witch. He was beginning to believe he’d never see Wessex again.

It was a long walk to where the seer lived. It was chilly, and Dean had wrapped a fur cape around Castiel’s shoulders. The closer they got, the more unsettled Castiel felt.

Finally the building came into view. It looked like it was ready to collapse. As they got closer, Castiel could see many items hanging from the roof, things made of bones, feathers, bits of shell and some things he couldn’t identify. They moved in the breeze, some hitting others to make an eerie sound.

Dean opened the door and walked in. Castiel slowly followed.

The interior was dimly lit by a fire in a pit in the middle of the room. There were strange symbols painted on the walls. Strange things sat on top of every chest and chair in the room.

“I’ve been expecting you, boy.”

Castiel turned to the voice. An old man sat on the floor in the corner of the room. His hair was matted to his head, his face was painted or tattooed with strange markings. He wore a robe that covered him from neck to feet.

“I brought the priest with me.”

Bobby growled, “You think I can’t see him? I was expecting him too.”

Dean sat on the floor, so Castiel did too.

“Tell me what you see.”

Bobby closed his eyes. “Alistair will wage war against you before the last snow melts. Be ready.”

Dean nodded. “I thought as much.”

Bobby opened his eyes to stare at Castiel. 

“This one, the priest…”

Castiel shuddered. 

“You and he are bound. You share a bond that cannot be broken.”

Castiel wasn’t expecting that.

Dean nodded. “I felt it.”

Castiel looked at him. “You felt something?”

Dean smiled. “I did, the second you got off the ship. I knew we were bound in some way.”

Castiel shook his head. “That isn’t possible. I am a Christian, you are a heathen. We have nothing in common.”

Bobby shook his head. “You feel it too. You know the truth of it. Christian, heathen, it makes no difference.”

Castiel was shocked. He thought about Dean. Dean had been very nice to him, far nicer than he needed to be. Castiel thought about the heat he felt when Dean touched him. He realized with a start that he was attracted to Dean. He felt ashamed. It was an affront to God. 

Bobby said quietly, “You are wrong, priest. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Love is love.”

Castiel jumped up, running out of the place. He couldn’t breathe.

Dean followed him out. He put a steadying hand on Castiel’s back.

“Breathe, Cas. Everything is fine. You are fine.”

Castiel wanted to believe Dean, but he couldn’t. Everything he’d believed in, everything he  _ was _ … it was crashing around him. He pulled away from Dean.

“Leave me alone! We are not bonded! We can’t be! I need… I need to go back to Wessex. I am a priest!”

Dean took his hand away. “You can’t go back, Cas. You are here now. The seas aren’t safe. You need to be here, with me.”

Castiel needed to pray. He walked away from Dean. 

  
  


_ Bacraut _ \- asshole


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This *might* be the chapter you've been waiting for

Castiel stumbled along the path to where Dean’s hall stood. His stomach heaved, he leaned off the path and threw up. He crouched, panting, trying not to cry. He could hear Dean calling his name.

Dean ran up to him, grabbing his arms to haul him to his feet. Castiel pulled away.

“Let go of me!”

Dean pulled him closer, into a tight hug. “Cas, calm yourself, please.”

Castiel sagged against him. He could smell Dean’s scent, heady and musky. He breathed it in, crying now. He sobbed on Dean’s shoulder, while Dean rubbed circles with his hand on Castiel’s back.

Castiel lifted his head to look into Dean’s eyes. All he saw there was care, worry… love?

“It’s not right! I… I  _ can’t  _ care about you. I’ll burn in hell… it’s a  _ sin _ !”

Dean’s expression didn’t change. “Cas, you heard Bobby, we are bonded. It isn’t a sin to love, how could it be? You say your God is loving… then how could he think this is a sin? I will never force you, but I believe you will come to my bed willingly. I can wait for that.”

Castiel felt as if he was going crazy. His mind was swirling with different thoughts, different emotions… He needed to think, to pray.

He pulled away. “Dean, I need to sleep. I’m tired.”

Dean nodded. ”Alright, let’s go back.”

They walked to the hall. They went in, past all the men and women to Dean’s rooms. Castiel threw himself down on the furs and turned his back to Dean. Dean stood a moment, looking at him, then left to go back to the hall.

Castiel prayed. He prayed for guidance, for strength. He listened in the dark for an answer. God was silent. He fell asleep feeling utterly defeated.

He woke up to whispers. Dean and someone were in Dean’s bed.

Dean whispered, “You must be quiet, do not wake the priest.”

A man whispered something back, too quietly for Castiel to hear. Then it was the sounds of bodies coming together. 

Castiel felt like throwing up, and he might have if his stomach wasn’t still empty from throwing up before. His chest ached. He hated that Dean was with someone, not him. He struggled with the thoughts that tormented him. He knew he wanted it to be him in Dean’s bed. He was doomed.

They finished, and Dean sent the man away, He laid in his bed, feeling strangely unsatisfied. He’d fucked Cole many times in the past and it had always been satisfying. This time… not so much. It meant nothing more than scratching an itch. It was Cas he wanted. 

Castiel laid in his furs, bereft that Dean had been with someone else. He hated how it made him feel. He knew he never wanted to feel that way again, and there was only one say to avoid it. He sighed, getting off the floor and walked to Dean’s bed. He stood for a moment, looking at Dean’s back, then he slid in, moving up to press himself to Dean’s back.

Dean stiffened. He turned to look at who it was, never expecting it to be Cas.

“Cas… I… I’m sorry.”

Castiel shushed him. “I know, I am too. I drove you to that, and I’m sorry.”

Dean kissed his forehead. He wrapped Cas in his arms.

Castiel sighed. “Just hold me, Dean.”

Dean smiled against Castiel’s face. “I’ve got you.”

They slept.

Castiel woke first, still with Dean’s arms around him. He panicked for a moment, but then the night’s memories came rushing back. He relaxed into Dean. It felt safe, he felt safe for the first time in his life. The seer’s words came back to him”  _ ‘love is love’.  _ He remembered how he’d prayed to God the night before and gotten only silence as an answer. If he was damned, so be it.

Dean’s eyes opened. Castiel looked into the green depths and felt the constriction in his chest. Dean was beautiful. Such a beautiful face to wake up to.

Not that Castiel had ever woken up to a pair of eyes looking at him, so there was nothing to compare it with. Still, Castiel knew Dean was a beautiful man.

Dean’s voice was deep with sleep. “Hello, Cas.”

Castiel felt his face heat up. “Good morning, Dean.”

Castiel knew Dean was naked. He was naked and Castiel was fully clothed. He wanted to see Dean, get to know his body. It wasn’t like Castiel hadn’t seen men naked, of course he had. Life in a monastery was close quarters. But this was Dean, and Dean was different. He’d never once felt lust towards anyone, man or woman. But he lusted after Dean. Now he could admit it. God wasn’t here.

Dean kissed him. Castiel didn’t know what to do. He’d never been kissed by anyone in his life. Growing up in an orphanage run by bitter nuns, they certainly weren’t going to kiss anyone, and after that he’d just been in the monastery, learning to become a priest. He wanted to kiss Dean back, he just didn’t know how.

That didn’t seem to deter Dean in any way. He deepened the kiss, moving Castiel’s head to make their lips line up. He shoved his tongue into Castiel’s mouth, which was shocking at first but then… the feeling of Dean’s tongue sliding over his… it was wonderful. He felt himself growing hard.

Dean was hard, Castiel could feel his cock pressed into his hip. He felt proud that he could make Dean get erect. Dean pulled away, sucking Castiel’s bottom lip.

“I want to taste you, priest.”

Castiel had absolutely no idea what that meant. 

“W-what is that? To taste me?”

Dean chuckled. “Oh my innocent priest. It means I’m going to suck on your cock.”

Castiel was shocked to his core. This was something men did to one another? Dean didn’t give him any time to ponder on this, he was already at the foot of the bed tugging off Castiel’s breeches. Castiel lifted his butt to help.

Then Castiel was naked from the waist down, with Dean settling his face close to his cock. He could feel Dean’s hot breath.

When Dean grabbed his cock, he gasped. Never had he felt another’s hand on him like this. But then, Dean pulled back his foreskin and kissed the head. Castiel moaned pitifully.

“Shhh, Cas, I will take care of you.” Castiel shut his eyes.

Then Dean wrapped his lips around Castiel’s cock and slid down the length. Castiel arched his back off the bed.

“Dean…”

Dean moved his mouth back up and then back down again. Castiel felt like he would lose his mind with the feeling of it. He blindly reached out to grab Dean by the hair, tightening it in his fists. Dean moaned and the feeling ran up Castiel’s cock.

Castiel couldn’t stop it. He knew he was going to release, but he couldn’t speak. He groaned and filled Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed, then swallowed again.

He let Castiel’s cock drop, moving up to kiss him. Castiel tasted himself for the first time. It was strange and salty.

He pulled away. “Dean… I want… do you need…”

Dean smiled at him. “I don’t need anything, Cas. Just you. Let’s dress and get something to eat.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

They went out to the hall and ate. Castiel felt odd, like he had become someone he didn’t recognise. The old Castiel was devout, prayerful, obedient. This new Cas was unknown territory. He’d had sex, of a kind, with a man. He enjoyed it and was looking forward to more. He kept company with heathens. He enjoyed them too. He was confused by this transformation. It had happened so quickly, he was forced to wonder if he had ever been a good priest at all.

He didn’t know what his role was in this place. Was he simply a lover for Dean? Would he be given a task? Everyone here seemed to have a role. Some were farmers, some warriors, some hunters, providing meat. He didn’t know how to do any of those things.

_ A lover…  _ These people were promiscuous. They had many lovers, it seemed to Cas. He didn’t like how it felt to him when he thought about Dean laying with another man. He didn’t see how he could be in love with Dean, he’d known him for only a short time. But still, he hated the idea that he was perhaps just a toy for Dean’s amusement.

While he was lost with these thoughts, a loud noise brought him back to himself. He turned to see Meg storning towards a group of women, the men around them shouting and laughing.

Meg walked up to a dark haired woman, grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face to the table. 

“Stop spreading your cunt for Crowley!”

This was Ruby, apparently. 

Ruby jumped up, her nose bloody and hit Meg in the face. Meg’s knife was out in a flash. A man grabbed her from behind, even as Ruby was also wielding a knife. Another man grabbed her arm.

Dean got up and walked to them, even as they swore at one another. Meg called Ruby a cunt and Ruby countered with “ _ R _ _ assragr _ !”

Men roared with laughter. Dean walked up and yelled, “Enough!”

Everyone quieted. Dean glared at the two women, who were released and stood panting and angry.

“Do you need a square called?” Dean looked from one to the other.

They both said yes.

Dean sighed. “Fine but it is not to the death, do you understand!” 

Both women growled, but nodded when presented with a glare from Dean.

“Okay, come.” Dean walked out of the hall, with the women close behind. Most of the men went out too, so Cas followed, wondering what ‘the square’ was.

They walked to the place where Cas had seen the women sparring. The men surrounded the area, Meg and Ruby stood in the center with Dean. Cas pushed his way to the front.

A sword and a shield were handed to each woman. 

“Remember, this is not a fight to the death! Only until one of you yields.” With that, he stepped out of the circle to stand next to Cas.

The women began to circle one another, taking measure of each other. Then Meg rushed Ruby and the fight was on. Cas was both transfixed and terrified. Dean slung an arm over Cas’ shoulders, which made it hard for Cas to concentrate.

Ruby went down, but used her shield to deflect a blow and managed to get back on her feet. Back and forth they went. Cas was focused on Dean’s arm, but managed to watch.

Then Ruby lost her sword, went down and her sword went flying. Meg stood over her, Meg’s sword at Ruby’s throat.

Ruby growled, “I yield.”

Meg spat on her. “Stay away from my husband.” She turned and walked to a short man, broad, and kissed him. She said loudy, “If you fuck around on me again, I’ll cut off your cock.” 

She turned and walked away, to the cheering of the crowd. 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led him back to the hall. Cas simply could not shut down his brain, When they got back inside, he pulled Dean to a stop.

“Can we talk?”

Dean stopped, looking surprised, but quickly said yes. They walked to his rooms. 

Cas took a deep breath. “Sit down, please.” Dean sat. Cas paced the room.

“What am I to you, Dean? Am I your priest, your prisoner… your lover? I need to know.”

“Cas, you surely can’t think you are my prisoner anymore. And as to the other… I thought we made that clear this morning.”

Cas turned to him. “It made  _ nothing  _ clear, other than that you can arouse me. It proves I am a man, just like any other man. What I need to know is, do you still intend to have relations with other men? Because if you do, I will thank you to leave me alone.”

Cas couldn’t believe that he’d said that to Dean, but apparently that was who he was now.

Dean looked stricken. “Cas… I only want to bed you. You are... unique to me, precious. I want no other man in my bed but you.”

“But why, Dean? You barely know me. Is it just that you can make me break my vows, lead me to sin with you? Because I have, and will again, given the chance. I will give you my immortal soul.”

Dean stood up, walking to Cas and pulling him into a tight hug. Cas relaxed against him. 

“I told you, Cas, you are precious to me. I think you are beautiful. I can’t believe I get to teach you about all the things you’ve never got to experience. I get to teach you about the joy of lying with another man. You are mine, Cas. You no longer belong to your god. You belong to me alone.”

Cas felt light headed hearing what Dean was saying to him. Was this love? Cas had thought he loved God, but this was nothing like that. And in his entire life, no one had ever loved him. He was abandoned as a newborn on the steps of the orphanage, so surely not even his mother had loved him. But this felt like love to him. 

He kissed Dean. He lifted his head and kissed Dean. And Dean kissed him back. 

Dean walked them to the bed. They fell on it, Cas landing on top of Dean. They kissed more. Cas felt like he was burning from the inside out. His lips were on fire. His body ached for Dean. He knew he was going to hell and he didn’t care. For the first time in his life, he just didn’t care.

Dean pulled on Cas’ shirt, trying to get it off. Cas sat up on his knees to pull it off, then pulled Dean up to take his off. He fell back down, kissing Dean again. 

The feel of Dean’s skin against his was almost overwhelming. He’d never felt the body of anyone but himself. And now he could feel Dean. He could touch Dean. 

They were both hard, the breeches left little to the imagination. Dean rutted up against him, making him moan with how it made him feel. He needed them off. He sat back and pulled at his with such intensity, Dean chuckled. He pushed Cas back and pulled Cas’ breeches off, throwing them aside, then he pulled off his own.

Castiel looked at Dean’s body. It was beautiful, covered with freckles and muscle… and his hard cock, standing up from his body... He reached out and touched it, making Dean groan. He loved that he could do that, make Dean groan. He put his face close to it, sniffed at Dean’s musk. 

He wanted to taste Dean like Dean had tasted him. He pulled back Dean’s foreskin, thrilled at the sound Dean made. He licked the head. 

And he fell even further from god. 

_ R _ _ assragr - the bottom in a homosexual relationship _


	7. Chapter 7

He ran his tongue over the head again, then took the head into his mouth, sealing his lips around it. It felt heavy and thick in his mouth. He looked up at Dean, who was leaning on his forearms, looking at him with a look… like he was seeing god. 

Cas sucked a little more into his mouth, listening to Dean moan. He wanted to do what Dean had done to him, so he sucked down more. And gagged himself. He pulled off, eyes watering. Dean chuckled.

“Take it easy, sunshine, take your time.”

Cas nodded, then took Dean back into his mouth. He wrapped his hands around the base, where he couldn’t take in his mouth for fear of gagging. He loved the feel of it in his mouth, tonguing the silky skin, feeling the weight of it on his tongue, the taste and the musk just screamed  _ Dean _ to him.

Then Dean pulled at him. “Sunshine, stop. Cas, stop.”

Cas felt like he was doing such a bad job, Dean wanted him to stop. 

“I don’t want to come in that way. I want to fuck you.”

Cas felt relief that he didn’t do a bad job, tinged with fear.

“Dean, I don’t, I’ve never…”

Dean smiled at him. “I know that. But I want to, and I swear I will make it enjoyable for you.”

Cas looked away. “That’s not what concerns me. I want… I need to make it enjoyable for you too. But I don’t know how.”

Dean surged forward to kiss Cas. “Oh, there is no chance of it not being enjoyable.”

Cas smiled shyly. “If you say so.”

Dean grinned. “I do. Now, lay back.”

Cas laid down on his back. He was nervous, but he trusted Dean. Dean stood up and walked to a chest, opening it and coming back to the bed with a jar in his hand. Cas wanted to ask what it was, but Dean told him to spread his legs and lift them in the air, and his nerves made him forget about anything but that.

Dean took the lid off the jar and dipped two fingers into it. They came out dripping with a fragrant oil. Cas watched. Dean bent over to kiss him, then slid a finger into Cas.

Cas gasped. It felt odd, but not bad. Dean pushed his finger in as far as it would go, then pulled back and pushed in again. Cas heard himself moan as if it were someone else.

Dean kept up the pushing in and pulling back until Cas relaxed into it.

Then Dean pushed another finger in beside the first one. Cas felt full, but he knew two fingers were nothing close to the size of Dean’s cock. He wondered if he could take it. He didn’t want to let Dean down.

Then, Dean touched something deep inside him and he felt as if he was on fire. His world sunk to a white hot feeling that jolted through his body. He arched his back and groaned.

Dean smiled. “Feels good, doesn’t it sunshine?”

Cas could only manage a nod. Dean rubbed it again and Cas felt as if he was losing his mind. If fingers felt this good, what must Dean’s cock feel like? He really wanted to find out.

“Dean, will you put your cock in me now?”

Den shook his head. “You are not ready for my cock. It is your first time, it would hurt you. Let me take care of you.”

Cas sighed, while Dean continued to fuck his fingers in and out of him. Then Dean added a third finger and it was like being split in two. Again, Cas worried he wouldn’t be able to take Dean, but Cas trusted Dean. He ached for the feeling of Dean inside him, but he would let Dean lead him to it.

Dean worked him open with an intensity, but finally he could wait no longer. He cock ached and drooled precum. He pulled his fingers out, put more oil on his cock and laid over Cas.

When Dean pushed into Cas, he first felt like it was too much, just as he had feared. It hurt, but not more than Cas could take. He took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. The pain settled into a burn. Dean pushed in more. The burn went away as Dean pushed all the way inside.

Castiel felt like he was split in two, but it was also wonderful, amazing. He clenched down on Dean’s cock filling him, making Dean moan.

“Gods, you are so tight around my cock…”

Castiel wanted to move, wiggle,  _ something _ , even though he didn’t really know why. 

“Dean I need…  _ more _ …”

Dean’s voice was hot in his ear. “I’ll take care of you, Cas.” With that, he pulled back until his cock was close to coming out, then pushed back in.

Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head. This was what he always pictured heaven as feeling like, never knowing it could be found on earth. Found under Dean.

He bucked his hips up into the next thrust, making their bodies crash together. They moaned in unison like a song of passion. He grabbed onto Dean’s arms, trying not to slip off the edge of the world.

Dean kept thrusting into him, Cas kept meeting every thrust. His cock slapped his belly everytime Dean pushed in. Cas could feel his balls tighten. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around it and came.

“ _ Dean _ !” His spend splattered him in the belly, some going as far as his chest. His vision went white, he couldn’t breathe. He thrashed back and forth with the intensity of it. 

When he finally came back to himself, Dean was still fucking him, but it was irratic, almost frantic. Dean groaned and filled him.

The feeling of it was almost as intense as his orgasm had been. He could feel it filling him, marking him inside as Dean’s. And he was Dean’s. He knew he belonged to the viking, more than he’d ever belonged to God.

Dean thrust a few more times, then pulled out. Cas felt incredibly empty. Dean rolled to his side, panting. Then he turned to smile at Cas.

“Well?”

Cas couldn’t think of a word to describe it. “Dean, it was… was…”

Dean laughed. “Told you. It was incredible.”

Cas just nodded. They wiped off.

Dean gathered him into his arms and they slept.

The next thing he knew, Dean was kissing his face.

“Sunshine, time to wake up.”   
Cas opened his eyes to see green eyes smiling at him.

“Why do you call me sunshine?”

Dean laughed. “Because you brought the sunshine back into my life.”

Cas looked at him, and felt like crying. “That’s what you did for me, Dean. I never knew it could be like this.”

Dean kissed him. 

“Let’s go get something to eat, then come back here. I want to fuck you again.”


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, Dean had to mediate between a few farmers who had complaints of one kind and another. Cas listened, admiring what a fair leader Dean was. All parties left feeling that they had been heard, and satisfied with Dean’s decisions. Cas was very impressed and proud.

There was the usual revelry and drinking after that. Cas didn’t drink all that much. He was unused to the ale, which was strong, and he hated feeling out of control.

It wasn’t late when Dean took Cas to his bed, and once again showed him heaven using his mouth, hands and cock.

Alistair and a few of his men arrived the next day.

Alistair stode into the hall like he owned it. He looked around, a slight sneer on his face, then walked up to Dean.

“Hello, Dean Ironside! I thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

Dean didn’t smile. “Greetings, Alistair Snake-Eye. Sit, drink.” 

He swept aside, and Alistair sat down. Dean sat next to Cas. Sam sat on Dean’s other side. Ale was passed around.

Alistair drank deeply then slammed his cup on the table.

“So, where is this priest I hear you have? I would very much like to see him.”

Cas stiffened.

Dean slung an arm across Cas’ shoulders. “He is right here.”

Alistair frowned. “ _ This _ is your priest?” He looked at Cas intently. 

“Yes, I see it now. He is Saxon. At first I just thought he was just another  _ tik bacraut. _ ”

Dean’s arm stiffened, but his face revealed nothing.

He kept his voice level, but Cas could hear the threat in it.

“He is a valued member of my family, Alistair.”

Alistair laughed, but there was no mirth behind it. 

“Come now, Dean Ironside! It was a jest, I meant nothing by it!”

Dean relaxed against Cas and took a drink of his ale. 

“So why have you come, Alistair Snake-Eye? What is it you wish to talk about?”

“Your farmers have encroached on my land. I need you to move them.”

Dean sat, looking at Alistair. “I have no knowledge of this. I feel they are on my land, and mine alone.”

Alistair frowned. “Come now, Dean. It is my land. Everyone knows that it belongs to me.”

Dean smiled. “Everyone knows?” He turned to Sam.

“Sam do you know this?”

“I do not, Dean.”

Dean looked around the hall. “Does anyone know this?”

Not a man spoke.

He looked back at Alistair. “It seems as if no one knows this.”

Alistair’s facade broke. He glared at Dean, clearly angry.

“We will see! I don’t like my border violated. Move your farmers or risk their death.”

Dean growled, “Do not harm my people or risk war.”

Alistair jumped up. Several of Dean’s men jumped up as well, ready to protect their lord. Dean just sat, calm and collected.

Alistair looked around, then motioned to his men. They stormed out of the hall.

Cas looked at Dean. 

Dean said loudly, “Seems that we need to prepare for war when spring comes.”

Cas touched Dean’s arm to get his attention. When Dean turned to him, he said, “Dean, I want to be trained to fight.”

Surprise flitted across Dean’s face. He stood up, grabbing Cas’ arm and went to his rooms.

When they got there, Dean turned to Cas.

“Sunshine, you are not a warrior.”

Cas sighed and sat on the bed. “Not now, but I could be. If war is coming, I want to fight. I want to be at your side.”

Dean sank down next to Cas.

“Cas, I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.”

Cas smiled at him. “I feel the same way about you, Dean. I need to be there.”

They stared at each other. Each of them seemed to be memorizing the other’ face, every line, every facet. Dean shook himself away first.

“Okay, Cas. There can’t be anything wrong with learning how to defend yourself. We’ll start tomorrow.”

Cas felt a strange mixture of pride, fear and excitement.

In the following weeks, Dean trained Cas. At first, Cas was terrible, getting knocked on his ass over and over. He felt stupid and hopeless, but Dean was only encouraging.

“It takes time, sunshine. You are getting a late start to this. You’ll learn.”

Gradually, he did get better. He never managed to make Dean yield, but then again, Dean was the best warrior of the clan, some said of the entire viking empire.

Dean was a man of extremes. He did everything with an intensity Cas had never seen before. When he fought, he fought with every ounce of his being. He ate and drank with a gusto that couldn’t be rivaled.

And he was insatiable in bed. He fucked Cas a minimum of twice a day, many times it was as much as four times. Cas had long since lost the need for prep with Dean’s fingers. Dean would just oil up his cock and sink into Cas.

It was nothing short of miraculous to Cas every time. He never tired of it, never didn’t feel like it, he was always ready and willing to lay down for Dean’s cock.

Fall ended and winter hit with a ferocity. Dean had a cloak made for Cas that was heavy cloth with a huge fur collar. When he wrapped himself in it, it almost kept him warm. The winters here were much worse than they had been in Wessex.

Everytime anyone entered the hall, a cold wind whipped through, causing people to yell about shutting the door. Cas hated to get out their warm bed in the mornings. Their bed was covered with blankets and furs, making a cozy nest for them. Many hours were spent making out or fucking. 

Cas’ training needed to wait for a break in the weather. He wanted to practice but the weather was just too bad. Dean told him he was proud of the progress Cas had made, but Cas knew he was nowhere good enough yet. He could see clearly why no wars were waged during the winter. Most days the snow was knee deep or even deeper in places.

There was, at least, plenty of food. Cas had been very impressed by how the entire clan worked together to store food and grain for the winter. Hunters still went out in search of game, but they came back empty-handed more often than not. Animals were available to slaughter from the farms.

Cas was more than happy to just spend the winter with Dean. He was falling more in love with his viking every day, even if the words were not spoken between them. Cas knew Dean loved him back.

_ tik bacraut - bitch asshole (female dog who takes it up the ass) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting two chapters a day, now that I have written the entire story. I need to get it done before the end of the month because I have a bang to post later this month.   
> So, without further ado, there are chapters nine and ten!

The sun was out for only six hours a day during the winter, so everyone went outside when it was up. The sun was warm in spite of the bitter cold. Dean took Cas for a ride during the daylight. Cas had been on horseback before, but not often. Dean was a very accomplished rider. 

They rode to a place Dean called Svalbard. They dismounted and tied the horses to a tree. Dean led the way to a small pond. Cas was astounded to see steam rising from the water.

Dean smiled at him. “Strip.”

They pulled their clothes off quickly, but not before Cas’ teeth started to chatter. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led in into the water. It was warm.

Cas sat back against the bank with a sigh. 

“This is wonderful, Dean!”

Dean kissed him. “It is one of my favorite places to come during the winter.”

They sat side by side, Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas. Cas leaned into Dean. “If it weren’t so fucking cold, I’d take you right here.”

Cas smiled. “If it weren’t so fucking cold, I’d let you.”

After a bit, Cas said, “Dean, I want a scar.”

Dean sat up to look at him. “A scar? Where?”

Cas smiled. “On my arm, like yours.” He traced Dean scarification scars on his arm with his finger.

“It hurts, sunshine. A lot.”

Cas feigned insult. “You think I can’t take pain? I take you up my ass every day.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “That you do. If you want to be scarred, so be it.”

“And I want my face to be painted.”

Dean looked at him, even more surprised. 

“You do? You can’t get rid of that, you know. It’s forever. You would be marked as a viking… a heathen. Are you sure you want that?”

Cas looked at him with an intensity Dean hadn’t seen before.

“I know what I want, Dean. I’m not a priest anymore. I’m not Saxon. I’m here, with you. It is the only place I want to be. I know I can’t be a viking, but I want to be. If I could, I’d be one. I’m not even sure I believe in God anymore, at least not in the way I used to. I want to be seen as one of you, as yours.”

Cas was practically in tears. Dean pulled him into a tight hug.

“You are my sunshine. You are everything I wanted in life. I would give you anything you wanted, anything it was within my power to give you. Of course you can be scarred and painted. Of course you can.”

They got out of the water and hurried to dress. Cas was shivering by the time they got on their horses. Dean smiled at him.

“We need to hurry back. I have a powerful need to fuck you.”

That was all Cas needed to hear, he spurred his horse, leaving Dean behind. Dean laughed and followed.

When they opened the doors to the hall, several people yelled to shut them again. Dean laughed and shut the door, then hurried to follow Cas to their rooms. 

Aaron and Sam sat, watching them.

Aaron sighed. “I’ve never seen Dean so happy as he is now.”

Sam nodded. “I know, but I have doubts.”

Aaron nodded. “As do I.”

Sam turned to Jess, who sat on his other side. “I need to talk to Dean.”

Jess, who was heavy with child, put one of Sam’s hands on her belly.

“We agree. Talk to him.”

Sam nodded. “I will, when they come out.”

Dean and Cas came out a couple of hours later. Dean called for food and ale. While they ate, Sam, Aaron and Benny walked up.

Sam said, “Dean, we need to talk to you.”

Dean grinned at him. “So, talk!”

Sam shook his head. “Away from listening ears.”

Dean’s smile faded. He stood up.

“Come on, Cas.”

Benny looked concerned.”We wish to talk alone.”

Dean frowned. “Anything you say to me, you can say in front of Cas.”

He turned and walked towards their room. Cas followed with a worried look. When they got there, Dean sat on a chair, indicating Cas should sit as well.

“Now, what is it you have to talk to me about,  _ away from ears _ ?” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

The three men looked between each other, then Sam spoke.

“Dean, you need an heir. Someone to take over if anything happens to you. You need to take a wife.”

Dean couldn’t have looked more shocked if Sam had suddenly grown wings and flew around the room.

“A  _ wife _ ? I don’t need a wife. I don’t want a wife!”

Cas felt his heart fall. He’d never once thought about how being with him was keeping Dean from having children. He couldn’t believe how selfish he’d been.

“Dean, they have a good point.”

Dean looked at him with a frown. “Not you too, Cas! I may need an heir but it doesn’t have to be a child I father.” He looked back at Sam.

“Sam, I hereby declare you to be my heir. And after you, any son you and Jess have.”

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it again. Benny looked thoughtful.

Aaron was the first to speak. “That would work.”

Benny nodded. “It would indeed.”

Sam sighed. “But I never wanted to be lord.”

Dean grinned.”And I never wanted a wife. We all have to make sacrifices.”

Sam grumbled, “Yeah, but you didn’t have to take a wife, and I have to be the heir.”

Dean laughed. “That is the wonderful thing about being a lord.”

After Benny, Sam and Aaron left, Cas sat in his chair feeling terrible. Dean looked at him with a worried look.

“Cas? What’s wrong?”

Cas looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“Dean, because of me… You’ll never have a son. An heir.”

Dean laughed. “Oh sunshine, I’ve never been attracted to women. I was like this long before I met you.”

Cas sighed. “There is a large difference between not being attracted to women and not siring an heir.”

Dean dropped to his knees in front of Cas.

“LIsten to me. I won’t fuck a woman. I’m not sure I could. Maybe in her ass, but that’s not how to make a child. So unless you magically somehow are able to carry a child in your belly, there will be no child born of my blood.”

Cas chuckled in spite of himself. “That doesn’t seem likely. Or very much fun.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him. “You’re it for me, sunshine.”

Dean made the announcement at dinner. He named Sam as his heir, and if Sam was dead, then Benny. But if Sam lived, his son would be lord. Everyone agreed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Cas bit the inside of his mouth as the knife slid across his bicep. He was determined not to make a sound during the long, painful process of being scarred. Dean hovered nearby, passing him drinks of ale every so often.

The knife cuts were shallow, and stung more than hurt. What hurt was the ash mixture that was rubbed into the cuts, ensuring that they would scar and that the scars would be raised. 

He was adamant that he wouldn’t make a sound, and so far he had succeeded. 

They had decided on a fairly simple and yet involved design.

He’d already gotten his face paint done. He got tiny dots across his face, under his eyes and over his nose, along with a swirl on the temple. He loved how it looked, and when Dean had seen it, he’d grabbed him, drug him to their room and fucked him senseless.

Finally it was finished. Cas looked at it and felt a thrill. Now, he was truly viking, at least as much as he could be. The man wrapped his arm in clean cloth.

Cas smiled at the man, whose name was Ketch. “Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

Ketch smiled back. “It was a pleasure to work on you.”

Dean stood in front of Cas. “Yes, thank you. You may leave now.”

Ketch looked a little confused, but turned and left.

Cas stood up, facing Dean. “Dean, why were you so short with him? Were you… jealous?”

Dean snorted. “Me? No. I… just didn’t like the way he looked at you.”

Cas laughed. “Dean, that is the definition of jealous.”

Dean huffed. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Cas chuckled all the way to the table.

Winter was almost over, and they began to prepare for Alistair. Men were sharpening blades, checking their shields, repainting them… the blacksmith was busy making new weapons. Dean tested Cas on various weapons to judge which would be best for him in a battle. He already had his shield. 

Dean already had two short blades made for him. Now, Dean felt he would be better using an axe than a sword. Dean talked to the blacksmith, making sure Cas had the best possible axe.

Cas spent hours every day, practicing throwing the axe as well as wielding it in battle practice. He was getting better at it.

The first time he knocked his opponent to the ground, both he and Dean were thrilled. But Dean wanted him to focus on defense, using his shield to its greatest capacity. He and Dean sparred, and Dean managed to get around his shield every time. This was a real concern to Dean.

“Cas, you must avoid the blows! Any one could kill you. Keep your shield up!”

Cas hated how upset Dean got. He knew the truth of what Dean was saying, and he struggled to do better.

He gradually got better. When he finally managed to defend himself from Dean for an extended period of time, Dean was thrilled.

Dean pulled him into a tight hug, whispering in a husky voice that he wanted to fuck Cas.

Cas laughed. “Dean, I am sweaty and dirty!”

The look in Dean’s eyes told him it didn’t matter. Dean grabbed Cas’ shield and handed it to someone, Cas didn’t see who. He grabbed Cas by the arm and led him into the hall, through it and to their room. He took off his shirt, then pulled Cas’ over his head. Cas pulled off his breeches and laid down on the bed, watching Dean take his off. Dean was already hard.

Dean got over him, kissing him hard. Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him lower, grinding their groins together. Dean pulled away to grab the oil jar, lubing up his cock.

Dean manhandled him onto his hands and knees, grabbing his hips and shoving into him with a shared grunt. It was so good, it was always so good, Cas moaned loudly. 

Dean was on his knees behind Cas. He pushed in as far as he could get, then just stopped.

Cas waited, then wiggled his hips, trying to get Dean to move.

“Dean? Is something wrong?”

Dean leaned over to kiss Cas on the back.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just looking at you, full of my cock. It’s a beautiful sight.”

Cas groaned. “Dean…”

Dean pulled back and pumped back in. He established his usual hard rhythm, and Cas just held on for the ride. Then Dean pulled out. He grabbed Cas and pulled him over.

“Ride me, sunshine. Make yourself release all over me.”  
Cas climbed on top of Dean, reaching back to steady Dean’s cock so he could slide down on it. He slid slowly, wanting to feel every inch of Dean penetrate his body.

Dean grabbed each globe of Cas’ ass in his hands, spreading them apart. 

And then it was on. Cas bounced up and down on Dean’s cock. Dean bent his legs to thrust up into Cas every time he went down. Cas grabbed his cock, jacking himself furiously. 

The only sounds were the slap of Cas’ ass against Dean’s balls and their intermingled moans. 

Cas came all over Dean. Some even made it to Dean’s chin. The sight of Cas shooting spend all over him made Dean come as well.

Dean swiped a finger through the cum on his chin, then put the finger in his mouth.

“You taste good, sunshine.”

Cas laughed. He stayed on Dean’s cock until it got soft and slipped out, then he rolled onto the bed next to Dean. They cleaned up, then Dean wrapped Cas in his arms and they slept.

At dinner that night, a man reported to Dean that Alistair was assembling his men for an attack. Dean sighed. “We must make ready then.”

In bed that night, Cas clung to Dean. He hated the idea of war, in which each of them stood a real chance of dying. He didn’t fear death, but the idea of Dean dying filled him with dread. He knew he couldn’t live if anything happened to Dean. 

He hardly slept.

The next morning, Dean gave the order to assemble. Everyone grabbed their weapons and followed Dean into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean led them to a large hill with a perfect view of the valley below. This is where they would fight Alistair. They made camp, starting cooking fires to fix food. Cas got down off his horse and stood, looking at the valley. Dean walked up beside him.

“It’s not too late to stay behind. No one would think less of you for not fighting.”

Cas turned to him. “I would think less of me. I can’t just stand here and watch you put yourself in harm’s way.”

Dean sighed. “This is not my first fight, sunshine.”

Cas smiled. “I know that. I have seen your scars. But I will not stay behind.”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “Sunshine, if anything happened to you…”

Cas smiled. “I could say the same to you.”

Early the next morning, word came that Alistair’s army had been seen. Dean called all men to battle. They stood on the hill, watching. Alistair had a large army, but Dean’s was larger. That was a small blessing. Cas said a prayer in his head.

They made a line at the start of the valley, still on higher ground. The idea was that Alistair’s men would have to fight going uphill, which was harder than holding a line. Cas was on one side of Dean, Sam was on the other. They waited.

When Alistair’s men came into view, Dean yelled to hold. As they got closer, archers were seen.

Dean yelled, “Shield wall!” 

All the men in the front held up their shields, touching, to create a wall. Then the men directly behind them put their shields over their heads, also touching. It created an almost impenetrable wall of wood.

Arrows flew through the air, sticking harmlessly in the shields.

Dean yelled again to hold as the enemy approached, also with a shield wall of their own.

Cas dug in his feet. 

Alistair’s men hit the shield wall. Dean yelled to hold the wall. Cas pushed to hold his ground.

The enemy men were trying to push their swords through. 

One of Dean’s men fell backwards, stabbed in the thigh, and the wall broke.

Then it was hand to hand. Cas swung his axe over and over, cutting men down with sprays of blood. He tried not to look at them. 

He and Dean became separated. Whenever he could, he looked for Dean, seeing him stab men was oddly comforting, because it meant he was alive. 

Cas took a punishing blow to his shield, leaving his arm numb. He slashed his axe, trying desperately to keep his feet.

He saw Dean out of the corner of his eye. Then something stuck him in the head and all went black.

He came to slowly. His head hurt, in fact, everything hurt. He tried to open his eyes, but it took a bit before he was successful. He wondered where he was.

He opened his eyes to a room he didn’t recognize. A man sat next to his bed, dozing in his chair. Cas attempted to sit up, but his head hurt too badly. He groaned.

The man’s eyes flew open.

“Cas! Oh gods, you’re awake!”

Cas frowned at him. “Who are you? My name is Castiel. I do not know you.”

The man’s face fell. 

“Cas, sunshine, it’s me… Dean.”

Cas shook his head. “I know no Dean. Where am I? What happened to me?”

The man looked as if he could cry. It made Cas feel… sad.

“Cas… Castiel. You are in our bed, safe at Katiekat. You were injured in the fight against Alistair. You do not remember any of that?”

Cas tried to shake his head, but it sent a flash of pain that took his breath away. “No, I do not.”

The man… Dean… crossed the room and opened a door. 

“Get the healer! Cas is awake.”

He came back to stand next to the bed. “The healer will know what to do.”

Cas sighed. “How long have I been out?”

Dean sat down again. “It’s been four days. I… we... didn’t know if you would wake up. I’ve been very frightened.”

Cas looked at him closer. “You are viking.”

Dean smiled. Cas liked seeing the man smile. “As are you.”

That brought Cas up short. “Me? I am a priest, a Saxon, not a viking!”

“You were a priest when you first arrived here. Now you are viking.”

Cas snorted. “That’s ridiculous.”

Dean reached his hand out to touch Cas’ right bicep. “Look for yourself if you do not believe me.”

Cas turned his head and raised his arm. He saw the design etched in scars. He stared at it, confused.

Two people came in, one man and one woman. Dean turned to them.

“Ellen, Sam, Cas doesn’t know who I am.”

The woman, Ellen, came to look at Cas. She felt his head and he hissed at the sudden pain.

“The swelling has gone down, the cut is healing clean. I have seen this happen before with a head injury.”

Dean nodded. “How long before he gets his memory back?”

Ellen sighed. “There is no way to know.”

Dean took a deep breath. “But he will get it back?”

Ellen shook her head. “He may not.”

Dean’s face gew dark. “Ellen…”

Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Brother, he will. He will.”

Cas was only vaguely aware of the talk, he was too busy staring at his scarred arm. This Dean must be telling him the truth, but he couldn’t remember. The design was well healed, obviously having been done some time ago. 

He sighed and let his arm drop. When he looked around, only Dean was still in the room.

‘How long have I been here?”

Dean sat down again. “A little over a year.”

Cas was shocked. “A year? How did I come to be here, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “My brother, Sam, brought you back from Wessex. As a prisoner.”

Cas was not surprised to hear that. He knew he’d only come here if forced to.

“A prisoner. Why did he want me? Why make me his prisoner?”

“Because he brought you for me. I have always been interested in the religion of just one god.”

Cas’ head started to pound. “I’m tired.”

Dean smiled. “Then sleep, Cas.”

Cas looked at him.”You appear to be tired as well. Maybe you should sleep as well.”

Dean’s smile faded. “I’m fine.”

Cas thought about it. “I am in your bed, am I not?”

Dean nodded. 

“Then lay down. I’m not afraid of you.”

Dean looked completely surprised, but he got up to lay down next to Cas. It was all he could do not to pull Cas to him.

They slept.


	12. Chapter 12

Cas woke up sometime in the dead of night, thirsty. His mouth was so dry, he had to peel his lips apart. He struggled to sit up. Then he became aware of Dean in the bed next to him.

Instead of feeling startled or afraid, seeing Dean there gave him a strange sense of peace. He looked at Dean’s sleeping face and felt safe.

Dean opened his eyes, then sat up, looking worried

“Sunshine, what’s wrong?”

Not even thinking about what Dean had called him, he simply croaked out, “Thirsty.”

Dean jumped up. “Of course you are. I will get water.”

Cas watched him cross the room to a low table. There was a jug and a cup. Dean poured water into the cup and carried it to Cas.

Cas accepted it, drinking it to the bottom. He handed it back to Dean.

“May I have some more?”

Dean smiled at him, and got him another cup. Cas sipped at it, feeling better.

Dean sat down beside him on the bed. Cas realized he was naked under the furs. He looked at Dean, who was looking at him. Cas looked into those beautiful green eyes and saw the love Dean felt for him. He almost wished he could return it, but Dean was a stranger to him.

“Dean… what… what are we to each other?”

Dean looked at him so intently, he began to wish he’d never asked.

“We are lovers, Cas. We love one another.”

In spite of the fact that deep down inside, he was pretty sure he already knew that, he was shocked. It was sodomy, it was a mortal sin. Just how far had he fallen? All the way, it seemed. 

Desperate to change the subject, to stop thinking about this, Cas yawned.

“I’m tired.”

Dean nodded. “We should go back to sleep.”

They laid down, Dean snuffed out the candle, leaving only the faint glow of the fire in the grate. 

Cas laid there until he heard Dean’s breath even out, signalling he was asleep. He tried to think about everything, but his head hurt. He drifted off.

When he woke up next time, it was day. He looked at Dean, who was awake and looking at him.

“Don’t stare at me when I’m asleep!”

Dean smiled. “It’s hard not to, Cas.”

Cas felt his face get hot. He also felt something else…

“Dean, I have to piss.”

Dean jumped up. “Okay. I’ll help.” He grabbed a clay jar and walked to Cas’ side of the bed.

Cas was painfully aware of his nudity. He struggled to sit up, keeping a tight hold on the fur that covered his groin. “I don’t need help, Dean.”

The room started to spin, and he fell back.

“You do need help.” Dean reached around Cas’ back and helped him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Cas took a couple deep breaths to steady himself. Dean made a grab at the fur Cas was clutching.

“Dean…”

Dean squatted down to look at Cas.

“Sunshine, there is not a single part of your body I haven’t seen, or touched, or had my mouth on. I know your body better than I know my own. Now, let me help.”

Cas loosened his grip on the fur, and Dean pulled it away. Cas steadied himself by putting his hands on the bed behind him.

Cas looked down at the jug that Dean was placing under his cock. Dean very gently grabbed it and put the tip in the mouth of the jug. Cas felt a thrill run over him, which he very quickly shook off.

He concentrated on pissing. Dean held the jug.

When he finished, Dean took his cock and gave it a shake, then put the jug down on the floor. He helped Cas back in bed. 

Cas wanted to sit up, so he leaned back against the wall, watching as Dean emptied the jug into a bucket in the corner.

“Do you feel like you could eat a little?”

Cas thought about it. He nodded. “I think I can.”

Dean smiled. “That is good. You haven't eaten anything in days.” He left the room.

Cas sighed. Dean was so attentive, so good to him, he could see how he fell in love with him. But the idea of sodomy repulsed him. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around how he ever could have fallen so far from God.

Dean came back with two bowls of stew. He sat down on the bed and handed one to Cas, along with a spoon.

Cas ate some, it was good. Dean ate his, washing it down with ale. Cas still just wanted water. When he finished, Dean took the bowl from him and sat it and his aside.

Cas remembered a dream he’d had.

“Dean, did we ever… go to a hot spring in the winter?”

Dean’s face lit up. “Yes! Do you remember that?”

Cas shook his head. “Not really. I dreamed something about it.”

Dean was overjoyed. “But Cas that means your memory is coming back!”

Cas looked thoughtful. “I’m not sure about that. A dream is not the same as remembering.”

“But it’s a start, Cas.”

“Tell me about how I was injured.”

Dean sighed. “We were warring against Alistair.”

“Who is?”

Dean started from the beginning, telling Cas who Alistair was, how Alistair came and wanted more land, then attacked in the spring. He told Cas that he was struck in the head from behind. No one saw who did it.

“I thought you were dead.” Dean’s voice broke. Cas wanted to reach out, to touch Dean, for comfort, but he didn’t.

“Well, I am clearly alive.”

“Thank the gods for that.”

Cas looked away. He wanted to say there was only one god, but he kept it to himself.

Instead, he told Dean he was tired. Dean left him to sleep, first making sure he had water and the jug nearby.

Cas laid there thinking. It helped him to ignore the headache. 

Dean was so handsome… he could see how he had come to be with the man. He was sweet and attentive, and obviously cared deeply for Cas. But he had dedicated his life to God, he had been raised to be a priest. It was all he knew. He couldn’t really believe he was here, with vikings. He looked at the scarring on his arm. It was beautiful, but it just served to show him just how far he'd fallen from grace.

A year… he’d been here for a year. He’d probably never see Wessex again. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to see Wessex again. He fell asleep, still conflicted.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Cas was better. He got up and walked around the room for a few minutes before he had to sit down. Dean hovered around him. His head didn’t hurt as much and the healer declared his wound was healed.

He was able to eat more, and drink some ale. Dean beamed at him while he ate as well.

Cas wished he could regain his memories. He knew that he and Dean had a bond, and he hated that he couldn’t remember because he hated the way Dean’s eyes looked at him. He looked so sad, yet hopeful… 

But he still couldn’t remember anything that had happened in the past year. He could remember Wessex, being a priest… but nothing about being here, other than the dream about the hot spring. He hadn’t had any more dreams.

Two days later, he felt well enough to leave the bedroom. Dean grabbed his arm, and even though he assured Dean that he could make it by himself, Dean didn’t let go and Cas didn’t make him.

They went into the hall. Several men came up to him to say they were glad he was better, but he didn’t recognize them. He just nodded and gave them thanks.

As Dean was helping him to a table, he looked around. When his eyes fell on a man, he froze.

He flashed on an image of him with an axe. There was fighting all around him. He was fighting. And then… the man he was looking at came up to him. Cas smiled at him and turned to look for Dean… The man had a club in his hand and he hit Cas in the head.

He came back to himself, with Dean calling his name, asking what was wrong. The man looked at him with wild eyes.

Cas pulled away from Dean and walked to where the man was sitting.

“You… you hit me. You stuck me in the head!”

The man jumped up, looking from Cas to Dean.

“Dean… lord… Cas is clearly confused still…”

Dean walked up. “Aaron? Is what Cas is saying… is it true?”

Aaron looked very scared. “No! Of course not! Cas is lying!”

Dean looked at Cas. “Cas, are you sure?”

Cas nodded. “I saw him. During the fight. He hit me.”

Dean looked back at Aaron. “Why, Aaron? Why would you do such a thing?”

Aaron stared at him, not speaking.

“Restrain him. Lock him up.”

Two men grabbed Aaron’s arms and drug him away.

Cas sat on the bench, Dean sank down beside him. Sam came over, as did Benny.

“What are you going to do with him, Dean?” Sam looked worried.

Dean rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know yet.”

Cas felt horrible. He never meant to cause this trouble, but when he’d seen the man, it all came rushing back.

He looked at Dean. “Who is he? Why would he want me dead?”

Dean sighed. “Aaron and I were… lovers… before you came here. After I met you, I knew I couldn't be with him anymore. I guess…”

“He loves you.” Cas knew it was true. Aaron wanted him dead in the hope of gaining Dean’s affections back. Dean looked at him, sadness in his eyes.

“But I don’t love him. I never could, even before I loved you.”

Cas nodded, then stood up. “I’m going to lay down.” He turned and walked back to the bedroom, leaving Dean to talk with Benny and Sam.

Benny sighed. “Aaron was a good fighter. He deserves Valhalla, Dean.”

Dean sighed as well. “I know Benny. And there is only one way he can get to Valhalla.”

Sam looked shocked. “You mean…”

Dean nodded. “The blood eagle is the only way.”

  
  


Cas laid on the bed, his mind was in turmoil. He flashed on the fight, the war… getting hit by Aaron. Why couldn’t he remember other things? Did this mean his memory was returning, or was that all he would ever remember?

He thought again about the hot spring, trying to put some context to it. Nothing.

He thought more about the fighting. He remembered looking for Dean. That had to mean something. He knew he felt desperation, needing to see if Dean was okay. He wanted to remember more, he wanted to remember loving Dean. But nothing else came.

Aaron must have loved Dean to be driven to kill him. He felt sorry for the man, wondering what Dean would do with him.

His head began to hurt.

Dean came in and sat next to Cas on the bed.

“Are you alright, Cas?”

Cas smiled at him. “I am, Dean.”

Dean smiled back. “Need anything?”

“No Dean, I’m fine. But what will happen to that man… Aaron?”

Dean sighed deeply. “He tried to kill you.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, but he didn’t succeed.”

Dean shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, Cas.”

There was a period of silence between them.

“Tell me, Dean.”

Deas looked at him. “We will do the blood eagle. It is the only way for him to die with honor and go to Valhalla.”

Cas shuddered. “Blood eagle?”

Dean’s eyes bored into him. “I think you don’t want to know, Cas,”

Cas was suddenly very angry. “So, you will torture him just so he can go to your imaginary, afterlife? I see now that you are all heathens!”

Dean looked horrified. “It is not torture! He will be given a choice, he doesn’t have to endure the blood eagle if he feels he can’t! I will give him a swift and painless death if that is what he chooses. But it is our way, we all want to go to Valhalla, even if you think it is imaginary! As if your god is more believable. One who kills his son and condemns love.”

He got up and left the room, leaving Cas fuming.

Cas got up and paced the room. Damn Dean. He had no right to denigrate Cas’ religion. Of course, Cas did call him a heathen and sort of denigrated Dean’s beliefs first. Cas sat on the bed with a sigh.

He didn’t belong here. He was surrounded by strange men with strange beliefs. How did this happen? Did god really want him here, and if so, why? He fell to his knees and prayed for guidance.

There was no answer.

He wondered if god could even hear him in this place. He got up with a sigh, listening to his knees crack.He sat back on the bed.

He wondered if Dean would take him back to Wessex if he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING This is the chapter that warrants that 'graphic violence' tag. It has a graphic scene where Aaron is made into a blood eagle. I put up a line break where it starts so yoiu can skip it if you want to.

Dean and Cas still shared a bed at night. Cas had considered wearing his breeches to bed, but the night he’d tried it, he didn’t sleep well because they were so uncomfortable. So, he slept in the nude as did Dean, but he was careful to keep to his side of the bed.

Dean was the perfect gentleman, never trying to touch Cas.

One night, Cas woke up to the sounds of Dean pleasuring himself. Cas laid there, pretending to be asleep. He wanted to run out of the room when he heard Dean whisper, “Cas” at the end. He got hard as well, but he ignored it. 

Cas knew Dean was hurting, but he couldn’t help him. He still didn’t remember what had passed before between them. He thought a lot about how it came to pass that they had fallen in love.

Cas approached Dean during a quiet time.

“Dean, tell me what we talked about when I first arrived here.”

Dean looked surprised but quickly said, “We discussed religion.”

Cas smiled at him. “Then let us discuss religion.”

Dean smiled brightly, making his eyes crinkle and shine. 

They sat in chairs opposite each other in their rooms. 

“I’m sure I’ve told you everything about Christianity, so you tell me about your gods.”

Dean grinned. He started to tell Cas stories about Odin, Freyya, Thor… Cas listened intently.

Cas was surprised to find out there was more than just Valhalla and Helheim in the afterlife.

“There is also Folkvangr, where Freya picks the best warriors to go to.”

“Is that where you’ll go?”

Dean looked sheepish. “I can hope, but there is no guarantee.”

They talked for hours, Dean telling Cas stories and Cas asking questions. 

Dean was thrilled. It was just like when Cas first got there. Cas seemed interested, and they were at least talking. He could only hope it led to the place that it had led to before. 

_ Before. _ Dean flashed on what he had to do this night. He wished Aaron hadn’t tried to kill Cas. But he had, and he had chosen the blood eagle so he could spend his afterlife in Valhalla. Dean couldn’t blame him, but it didn’t mean he liked the idea.

The platform for the blood eagle was being built right now. He didn’t want Cas to be there. He couldn’t ban him, though, so if Cas went he would just have to deal with the inevitable outrage from Cas.

It got dark out. Dean didn’t eat any dinner, his stomach was in knots. It was time.

He turned to where Cas was sitting. “Cas, I don’t think you should come with me.”

Cas frowned. “Dean, it was me he tried to kill. I’m coming.”

Dean knew it was pointless to argue. He stood up with a sigh, walking outside with Cas trailing behind him.

They walked to where the platform had been set up. There were two poles on it, set apart. At the top of the poles, two antlers were stuck, each with a bow for Aaron’s arms.

Dean walked to the poles. “Bring him!”

Two men had Aaron by his arms, but Aaron was walking with purpose between them. He walked up and onto the platform, then stood in front of Dean, defiance on his face. Dean sighed, but didn’t speak.

Aaron knelt down between the two poles. Dean took each of Aaron’s arms and put them on the antlers, where Aaron could grab them.

A large crowd of people surrounded the platform. Dean looked around, seeing Sam, Jess, Benny… and then he saw Cas. He tore his eyes away and back to Aaron. He bent and picked up the large knife laying next to him.

He walked up to Aaron’s bare back. He took a deep breath and stuck the knife in, just enough to cut but not enough to kill. He made a long cut from Aaron’s waist to his shoulders. Blood flowed onto the platform. Aaron didn’t make a sound.

He made a cut across Aaron’s shoulders and then to the small of his back. Blood pooled at his feet. 

He set the blade down and reached for the cut. He took a steadying breath and plunged his hands in, peeling back the skin and meat underneath to expose Aaron’s ribs and spine. Aaron still hadn’t made a sound, only the rise of his lungs let Dean know he still lived. He could see them through the ribs.

Someone handed him a small axe, he had no idea who, nor did he care. 

He looked at Aaron’s ribs, his lungs, the blood. He thought about how this man had hit Cas in the head, trying to kill him, and caused him to forget everything that had gone on between them.

He chopped the top rib from the spine. It made a sickening sound. He grabbed the rib and pulled it out away from Aaron’s back. 

Jess fainted. 

One by one, he repeated the action until six ribs were flared out, resembling a bloody, bone-filled wing. 

He looked at Cas. Cas was staring at him with an unreadable look on his face, but his face was white. Dean looked back at Aaron.

He repeated the process on the other side. Each rib made a sickening sound as he chopped it. Still, Aaron’s lungs inflated and deflated. There was so much blood, Dean nearly slipped.

When he was done, the ribs sticking out like wings, he reached in to grab Aaron’s lungs. He fought back nausea, lifting them out of Aaron’s body and laying them on the ribs. 

They stopped their movement, telling Dean Aaron was thankfully dead.

People had turned away from the sight, both men and women. Two other women had fainted. Dean threw down the axe and left the platform, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind him.

The crowd parted to let him through. Cas was nowhere to be seen.

Dean found a barrel of water and stuck his head in, then used to to wash his hands. He tried to catch his breath. He sat on the ground and slushed water out to wash his feet.

When he thought he was okay to go inside, he walked through the hall to his rooms. No one said a word to him.

Cas was pacing the floor when he got there. He stopped, dreading what Cas was going to say to him. He didn’t regret what he’d done, Aaron both deserved to die and deserved to die with honor. Which he had. He stopped, waiting for Cas to speak.

Cas turned to look at him, not speaking. Dean willed him to speak, just get it over with. But he waited.

Cas stared at him so long, he started to fidget. 

Then, Cas walked up to him. “You need a bath, Dean. Wait here, I’ll see to it.”

Dean could have fainted. Of everything Cas could have said, that was the last thing he expected. He watched Cas walk out of the room, then sat on the bed. He scrubbed his hand over his face, then stood up and stripped.

Cas came back carrying the tub, with a woman behind him with a bucket of warm water. Three more buckets filled the tub.

Dean got in and sighed. It felt good as his muscles began to relax. Cas knelt down next to the tub, rag in hand.

“Let me wash you.”

Dean nodded, too afraid to speak.


	15. Chapter 15

Cas dipped the rag in the water and rubbed across Dean’s back. Dean sighed, leaning into it. When he finished with Dean’s back, he moved to his arms. Dean lifted each one, letting Cas wash them. Then Cas turned his attention to Dean’s chest.  
Dean looked at Cas, who had a look of concentration on his face and the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. His face was so close, it would be easy to lean a little and kiss him. Dean didn’t, but he wanted to.  
Cas worked the rag down Dean’s chest, then over his belly. Dean held his breath.  
Cas touched his cock, lifting it. Dean sucked in a breath, but Cas didn’t seem to notice. Cas pulled back the foreskin and washed the cock gently. Dean closed his eyes as his cock began to fill with the touch.   
Cas washed his balls, then ran the rag back under them. Cas never looked at him.  
“Lift your ass.”  
Dean lifted, trying not to moan as the rag went between his ass cheeks and over his hole. Dean’s hard cock stuck up out of the water.  
Cas dropped the rag in the water and sat back on his heels.  
“Get out, I’ll dry you off.”  
Dean stood up, his erection bouncing, and stepped out of the tub. Cas grabbed a soft towel and rubbed his back. He dried Dean’s ass, running the towel between the cheeks and making Dean jump a little. Then he walked around and began to dry Dean’ chest. Dean looked at him, wondering why Cas was doing this.  
Cas worked down to Dean’s belly, then ran the towel over Dean’s balls. Dean couldn’t prevent the moan from escaping his lips.  
Cas never changed expression. He squatted down and dried each of Dean’s legs. Dean was still hard.  
Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He said, “Cas…”  
Cas shushed him, holding up one finger. “Go lay down.”  
Dean sighed and did as Cas said. He laid down on his back, his cock still standing up.   
Cas stood by the bed and began to undress. Dean watched him, his heart in the throat. He dared not speak, lest he break the spell.  
When Cas was naked, he walked to the chest, opened it and took out the jar of oil. He walked back to the bed, dropping the jar next to Dean.  
Then he got on the bed to lay on his back.   
“Fuck me.”  
Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.   
“Cas… does this mean you remember?”  
Cas shook his head. “No, Dean, I remember nothing. But I want to. I want to remember what we were to each other. I need to make new memories, and I need to know what this,” He pointed at the oil, “Feels like.”  
Dean kissed him like it was the first time, and for Cas, it was. Cas kissed him back, opening his mouth when Dean slid his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip. Cas put a hand on the back of Dean’s head.  
Dean crawled over Cas, never breaking the kiss. His heart was pounding… he knew he needed to make this good for Cas. It was like Cas was a virgin again, like a skittish colt. He needed to be handled carefully.   
Dean kissed Cas’ jaw, that little place behind his ear that he knew from experience Cas loved. He heard Cas’ breath hitch. He slowly moved his kisses down Cas’ throat to his collar bone.  
He sucked on the bone a little before moving to one of Cas’ nipples. He bit lightly on it, another thing he knew Cas liked, then sucked it to hardness.   
Cas was erect, Dean could feel his hard cock pressed against his hip.   
Dean moved to work on the other nipple. He could hear Cas’ breath coming in pants. His own cock was aching, he wanted to be inside of this man so badly, but he still knew he couldn’t yet. He licked slowly over Cas’ chest.  
Cas’ hand slipped from Dean’s head to his shoulder. Where he dug his fingers in. His other hand grasped at Dean’s bicep.   
Cas’ cock was erect, standing away from his body. Dean blew a breath on it, loving how it made Cas shudder. Then he ran his tongue around inside the foreskin.  
“Oh! Dean… oh…”  
Dean smiled as he used his hand to pull the foreskin back and took the head into his mouth.   
“Dean!” Cas’ fingers tightened their hold.  
Dean sucked down and back up again a couple of times, then pulled off.  
“Shh, sunshine, I’ll make this good for you.”  
Cas groaned in response. His hands left Dean to fist at the furs under him.  
Dean kissed each of Cas’ balls. Then he looked up at Cas.  
“Lift your legs for me, sunshine.”  
Cas blushed but did as Dean asked. He lifted them until his knees were beside his head.  
Dean looked at Cas’ tight hole. He resisted the moan that threatened to come out of him. He grabbed the oil jar and dipped his fingers in.  
He put a hand on Cas’ belly, then slid the first finger in. Cas was as tight as he was when Dean had first fucked him. It had been weeks since his head injury, after all.   
He pumped the finger in and out until Cas was relaxed enough to add another. Cas gasped. Dean rubbed the hand on Cas’ belly soothingly. He slowly, methodically opened Cas up.

Cas knew he wanted Dean. He’d felt the need for days now, maybe weeks. He’d been afraid, afraid of what it meant. He wished he could remember, but it was useless. What came before was lost forever.  
He knew he needed to watch the blood eagle. It was his fault that it was happening. If he hadn’t come between Aaron and Dean, then Aaron would have never tried to kill him and this wouldn’t be happening.   
He’d been horrified, his stomach roiled in response. But there was something strangely beautiful about it as well. He watched Aaron, amazed that he could remain silent.   
When blood gushed from Aaron’s mouth, he knew the man was dead. He watched Dean walk down off the platform, his eyes hard.   
He made a decision. He followed Dean into the hall and through it.   
He knew Dean was expecting him to yell, to say they were all monsters, but he didn’t feel that way at all. Instead he bathed Dean, dried him, and went to him. He was resolved to this path. He needed to make new memories, to know why he had loved Dean in the first place. He already loved him a little, and he knew the way to fully understanding this was through the physical.  
So he gave himself to Dean. Willingly.   
Dean took that gift gently, just as Cas knew he would.  
He wanted this more than he ever knew he could. He wanted Dean in this way.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean hesitated after he had oiled his cock. He looked at Cas, who was looking back at him with lust-blown eyes. 

He pulled back from between Cas’ legs, and laid down next to him.

“Get on top, sunshine. Ride me.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “Dean… I don’t know….”

Dean ran a soothing hand down Cas’’ cheek. “You will, Cas, Just do it.”

Cas very slowly straddled Dean’s hips. Dean’s hard cock was pressed against his crack. 

Cas instinctively grabbed the base of Dean’s cock to hold it steady. Dean grabbed each of Cas’ ass cheeks in his hands and spread them wide. Cas moaned,

He got over Dean’s cock and slowly sank down. The head pushed against his hole and for a brief moment, Cas wasn’t sure it would go in, but then…

The feeling was electric. Cas felt his body open for Dean, pressing in, opening him wide to accept it. He sat down slowly, wanting to feel every inch as it speared him. He heard Dean moan out his name but it seemed to come from far away.

Finally, he was sitting on Dean, feeling full and strange and incredible. He wanted to feel this forever. He was compelled to move, so he lifted up, feeling Dean’s cock slide against his walls, tugging at his rim. He looked down at Dean.

Dean’s face was transcendent. He looked up at Cas as if he were a god, or at least like Cas was someone he loved. Cas felt his heart open… he knew he loved Dean as well.

He sat back down. Dean had his hands on Cas’ ass, helping him to lift again. Dean bent his knees, putting his feet on the bed, and thrust up as Cas moved down again.

Cas keened. He tightened his hole around Dean. loving the sounds he caused Dean to make. Cas settled his hands on Dean’s belly to steady himself, and went faster, needing more, needing it all.

They established a steady rhythm just fast enough but not so fast that they were going to orgasm quickly. Cas really didn’t want this to end quickly. His cock slapped against Dean’s belly with each down thrust. He thought for a brief moment about touching himself, but knew he didn’t want to.

Then Dean sat up, pulling Cas against his chest. That changed the angle and Dean’s cock ran over Cas’ prostate with every thrust. Cas moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Dean and put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

His cock was trapped between their bodies, rubbing in a very erotic way against Dean’s body.

Dean’s thrusts became shallow, shorter… and Cas was going to orgasm.

It rolled through his body like an unrestrained storm. He arched his back, Dean’s arms keeping him from falling back. His cock released long strings of hot cum, painting both his belly and Dean’s. He yelled Dean’s name.

Dean stilled until it was over, then chased his own release. He thrust up into Cas hard, insistent, and when he came, he said Cas’ name as if he were naming a god.

They sat there, still joined, Dean still hard inside him, catching their breath. Finally, Cas lifted his head to look at Dean. He used a hand to swipe a sweaty lock of hair from Dean’s forehead.

He had no name for what he felt, so he simply said, “I enjoyed that.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed. When he caught his breath, he grinned at Cas.

“As did I, sunshine.”

They separated, Dean got a rag to dip in the now cold bath water and used it to wipe them. He tossed the rag, crawled into bed and pulled Cas into his arms.

“I love you, Cas. Never doubt that.”

Cas nodded. ”I don’t, Dean. And… I think I love you too.”

Dean kissed him. “Of course you do. Now, sleep.”

Cas chuckled. He turned on his side, feeling Dean press against his back. Dean wrapped an arm around him. He felt safe.

He woke first, still snuggled against Dean. He could hear Dean’s steady breathing, telling Cas he was still sleeping. Dean’s hard cock pressed against Cas’ thigh.

Cas’ ass was sore, but not too sore for him not to want Dean again. He felt the oil jar next to his foot where Dean tossed it last night. He smiled, figuring it was lucky that Dean remembered to stopper it before he tossed it.

He pushed back against Dean wiggling a little.

“You want my cock again?” Dean’s voice was heavy with sleep.

Cas nodded. “I do, if you have no objections.”

Dean chuckled. “Why would I possibly object? You always were ready to be fucked in the morning.”

Cas thought about that. He didn’t remember, obviously, but Dean knew him well.

“The oil is by my foot.” 

Dean sat up, feeling for the jar. When he found it, he opened it and oiled up his cock. Then he laid back behind Cas, pressing the head against Cas’ still loose hole.

Dean put a hand on Cas’ belly, holding him in place and shoved in. Cas gasped at the flash of pain but it was gone as soon as it arrived. He sighed and pushed back.

Dean grabbed Cas’ top leg, bending it at the knee and pulling it over his thigh. This made Cas roll slightly on his side, and allowed Dean to get even deeper.

Dean set a hard pace. Cas held on to Dean’s leg, digging his fingers in.

They moaned in unison. Dean took Cas’ cock in hand and began to stripe his hand up and down. Cas groaned and came. Dean followed shortly after, thrusting wildly.

They laid there, catching their breath. Then Dean pulled out and Cas rolled over to face him.

Dean pulled him into a long kiss. 

“We used to start the day like this every day.”

Cas smiled. “I can see why.” Just then, Cas’ stomach grumbled.

Dean smiled. “Let’s get food.”

They dressed and walked to the hall. Benny and Sam turned to look at them with knowing smiles.

“Good morning, lord. It sounds as if you have had a good start to your day.”

Cas blushed. He didn’t realize they had been that loud.

Dean chuckled. “I did, a very good start.”

They ate. Then Dean asked Sam if ‘everything’ had been taken care of. Sam nodded.

Cas suspected it was about Aaron’s body. He wondered what happened to it. He didn’t have to wait long. 

Dean stood up. “Let’s get this taken care of then.” Cas followed the three men outside. They walked to a fresh grave, standing open.

Cas looked down. There were small wooden boats around the shrouded body, along with some silver cups and bracelets. 

Dean sighed. “Safe journey, bother. May you stand with your brothers in the halls of Valhalla.”

Benny shoveled dirt onto the body. They stood until the grave was filled. Then Dean grabbed Cas hand and led him back inside.

Cas looked at Dean. “Do you think he is in Valhalla?”

Dean sighed. “I hope so, Cas. He deserved to be there, except for his one mistake.”

Cas nodded. He still felt conflicted about Aaron, but it was done.    
  



	17. Chapter 17

Now that they were back together, Dean was so happy it was obvious to everyone. They took a lot of well-meaning ribbing. Dean just laughed and told everyone they were just jealous.

Cas was happy. He loved Dean, Dean treated him like he was made of something precious. They made love at least twice a day, Dean said that’s what it was like before. Cas still had no memory of that. He was resigned to never getting it back.

Winter marched on, and then there were signs of spring. Cas was sick of winter. It was brutal… cold and bleak. He longed to see green. 

Most of the winter, the sun had only been out for about six hours a day. But gradually, it was sunny more and more. Buds were visible on the trees. It hadn’t snowed in weeks.

Cas and Dean were outside, standing in the sun, when Sam walked up.

“Brother, I want to talk to you.”

Dean grinned. “So? Talk.”

Sam shook his head. “This discussion needs ale.”

They followed Sam inside, sitting down and calling for ale. When it arrived, Dean looked at Sam. “So, what is this discussion we need to have?”

“I want to go back to Wessex, and I want you to come with me.”

Cas was shocked. What did this mean? Would Dean go with his brother and leave him behind? Or would Dean take him? If he did… could Cas stay, without Dean?’ His mind was whirling.

Dean didn’t say anything, so Sam continued.

“We could look for land to settle. The soil there is rich, makes for good farming.”

“I don’t want to live in Wessex, Sam.”

Sam grinned at Dean. “How do you know? You’ve never been there.”

“Katiekat is my home.”

Cas listened but didn’t speak. He knew this was Dean’s decision. 

Sam finished his ale and stood up. “Just think about it.” 

Dean sighed. He finally turned to look at Cas.

“Cas… if we were to go to Wessex, would you… want to stay? Go back to being a priest?”

Cas didn’t have an answer. “I’m unsure, Dean. I need to think.”

Dean nodded, but looked unhappy. “Okay, Cas. Okay.”

Late that night, after Dean had fucked him well and truly into the bed, Cas laid awake, listening to Dean’s light snores and thinking.

He thought back to his life as a priest. The long days of silence, only being allowed to speak at meals, the hard pallet that was his bed, the damp cold seeping into his little room at night. His empty bed. Just then, Dean snorted in his sleep and rolled over to push up against Cas.

Cas thought about all he’d given up for god. The god that never answered his prayers. The silent god he’d thought he loved.

But now, he loved Dean. This love was deeper, more intense than he’d ever felt for god. He couldn’t imagine a life without Dean. Smiling, he went to sleep, cuddled up to the man he loved. 

In the morning, when Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, Cas pulled away. Dean looked at him with a shocked expression.

“Dean, I made up my mind about Wessex.”

Now, Dean looked worried. “Yes, Cas?”

Cas fixed him with the most serious look he could muster.

“I have no desire to become a priest again. I want to be with you.”

Dean’s face broke into a huge smile. He pulled Cas back to him, kissing him.

After they had exchanged some truly amazing oral sex, they dressed and Dean went to find Sam.

Sam and Jess were in their room, Jess nursing their son, Jack.

Dean burst in. “Sam, Cas and I will go to Wessex with you!”

Sam jumped up and hugged his brother. “You will not regret it, I promise.”

The preparations for the voyage were extensive. They took enough barrels of water and ale to last the crew of forty men per ship. Three ships were going. Sam’s ship was to be the lead, and the one that Dean and Cas would be on. There were goats to slaughter for food when they arrived, bread and dried meat for the journey. 

Sam expected it to take five days at the most to arrive. If the winds were favorable, maybe four. Cas was excited. He didn’t have a clear memory of his voyage here. He’d been miserable, sure he was being taken to his death, sure he would be tortured. He was hungry and thirsty. He hadn’t paid any attention to how long it took, or anything else about the trip.

This time would be different. He was the respected companion of the lord of Katiekat. His biggest concern is how Dean was going to handle five days of no sex.

There was no privacy on a viking longship. Every place below the deck was packed with the provisions for the voyage. Men stayed on deck. If you had to take a shit, you simply hung your ass over the side. Same if you had to piss. 

It wasn’t only men that were on the ships. Viking women were as tough as the men. Meg, for one, was on Sam’s ship, along with her still living husband Crowley. Even Jess was coming, having left her son in the care of Ellen, a strong woman who took care of several children while their parents were on the voyage.

The day arrived. Dean pulled Cas aside before getting on the ship.

“Cas, are you still sure you want to do this?”

Cas laughed. “Of course, Dean. Do not worry, I am not going to change my mind.”

Dean gave him a quick kiss.

They found a place to sit at the bow of the ship. Dean sat down and pulled Cas down to sit in front of him. Cas sighed and leaned back against Dean. 

Everyone from the town was there to see them off. There was a real festival feeling to it. Sam called for the sails to be unfurled and then, the ship began to move into the inlet. One by one, the other two ships followed. Benny was at the helm of the second ship, A man named Jesse was in charge of the third ship.

The first day was uneventful. Other than Crowley getting seasick, it was smooth sailing. The winds were favorable. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they slept under the stars.

The next day started well, but by mid-afternoon the wind died down to nothing. It was just still. They were forced to man the oars, Dean next to Cas as they pulled over and over. Cas’ arms burned, the sweat dripped into his eyes. But he kept pulling.

The second ship that Benny manned was not far behind them but they lost sight of the third one. Sam was concerned but there was nothing to be done.

Thankfully, the wind picked up the next morning. Cas collapsed against Dean, too tired to even eat. 

They still had no sight of the third ship.

The wind held, and two days later, land was sighted. They pulled the ship with the use of the oars close to shore. Everyone jumped in the water and swam to shore, leaving only a few men on board to guard the ship. Camp was set up, then the supplies were brought ashore from the ship.

Everyone sat around the fire, feeling good. Sam was especially happy. 

“You will see, Dean, this place is perfect for a settlement.”

Dean and Cas laid a little apart from the rest of the group, so that Dean could fuck Cas in their furs. Cas tried to be as quiet as he could, but Dean was especially vigorous since it had been four days since they’d had the chance to couple.


	18. Chapter 18

They hadn’t been as quiet as Cas had hoped, based on the grins and winks they were met with in the morning. They were eating when one of the lookouts shouted that there were men coming on horseback.

Dean, Cas, Sam and Benny stood up as the five men approached. One of them was a priest.

“Hello. We mean you no harm. We come on behalf of King Cuthred.”

Dean took a step closer. “We are not here to raid. We seek land to make settlements on.”

One of the men frowned. “This land belongs to the Saxons. You will need to meet with the King to discuss this further.”

The priest eyed Cas.

“Castiel, is that you, brother?”

Cas sighed. “Hello, Bartholomew. Yes, it is me.”

Bartholomew looked like he was seeing a ghost. “We thought you long dead, Castiel. What has happened to you?”

Cas glanced at Dean, then back at the priest. “A lot has happened. I am no longer a priest.”

Bartholomew shook his head. “You are always a priest, Castiel. What have these heathens done to you?”

Dean started to speak, but Cas held up a finger. Dean took a deep breath and held his tongue.

“Bartholomew, these heathens as you call them have shown me more respect, more care than I ever had here. They may not believe in the one true god, but they are better people than all of the christians I have known here.”

Bartholomew looked shocked to his core. “Castiel! Surely you don’t mean that! They have done something to your mind…”

Dean stepped forward. “Enough! Go back and tell your King we will come to speak with him in three days, Go now, before I cut out your tongue and shove it up your ass.”

The men with the priest turned their horses around. When Bartholomew seemed like he was going to say more, one of the men yelled at him to leave, and he did.

Dean was furious. He stomped back and sat on a log, rubbing his eyes. Cas followed and sat next to him.

“Dean, forget him. He means well, but he doesn’t know what I know. I love you. I’m  _ not  _ going back.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I want to kill him.”

Cas laughed. “I know, but that would make trouble when we talk to the King.”

Dean sighed. “Fine, I won’t kill him.”

Cas kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you. I’m proud of you.”

Three days later, Dean, Cas, Sam and Benny rode into Winchester, the largest city in Wessex. When they rode through the gates, they were followed by armed guards, who had accompanied them from the camp. It was them who provided the horses. As they made their way to the castle, people lined the streets to look at them.

They were met by three men, standing on the steps leading into the castle. One was obviously King Cuthred, he wore a circlet of gold on his head. Bartholomew stood next to him, frowning. The other man sifted nervously from foot to foot.

They dismounted and walked up to the men.

“Welcome, men of the longships. I am King Cuthred. This is Father Bartholomew, and my trusted adviser, Arthur.”

Dean walked up, with Sam and Cas following. “I am Dean of Katiekat. This is my brother Sam, and my husband, Castiel.”

Castiel nearly fainted when he heard Dean name him as his husband. 

The king smiled. Barthlomew and Arthur frowned deeply.

They walked inside and were led to a room with a long table and chairs. There was ale and fruit laid out. 

Cuthred looked directly at Cas. 

“Barthlomew tells me you used to be a priest, here in Winchester.”

Cas smiled. “That is correct.”

“I would very much like to hear how you came to be here with the Danes. Perhaps we can talk after our business is concluded?”

Cas inclined his head. Cuthred turned to Dean.

“So, you wish to establish a settlement here in Wessex.”

“We would. Your land is rich, good for farming. It would be a peaceful settlement, causing you no harm.”

Cuthred looked thoughtful. “And what would be the benefit for me?”

Dean cleared his throat. “It provides you with a new settlement on land that is previously just laying fallow. It provides you with people who will defend that settlement from any raiders who try to come on land there, even if they are Danes. And in two years time, they will give you one third of all food grown.”

Cuthred looked surprised. “They will fight against vikings?”

Dean nodded. “They will. They are farmers, they don’t wish for war. They will defend their farms. And they will never raid. I swear.”

Cuthred looked surprised. “And how do I know you are telling me the truth?”

Cas spoke up. “I will vouch for the truth of what Dean tells you. He is a good and honorable man.”

Bartholomew snorted. “As if we could believe the word of a fallen priest, a sodomite.”

Cuthred frowned. “Be still, Father.”

Batholomew got up and left the room.

Cuthred turned to watch him leave, then turned back to Dean. “I will think on what you have said, I will give you my decision soon. Rooms have been prepared for you. Arthur will show you to them. Castiel, will you remain so we may talk?”

Dean looked at Cas. Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm. “It will be fine, Dean. go to our room, I will be there directly.”

Dean was obviously not happy, but he and Benny went with Arthur.

Cuthred poured some wine for himself and Cas.

“So, Castiel, tell me how you came to be with the Danes.”

Castiel told him how he came to be captured by Sam, about the voyage to Katiekat, and about his first meeting with Dean.

Cuthred listened intently. “And now, you are lovers? He did not force you…”

Cas shook his head. “He would never force me to do anything. He is a good man, a caring man. He always treated me with respect.”

Cuthred smiled. “He sounds like a good man.”

“He is.” Cas took a sip of wine.

Cuthred looked around, then leaned towards Cas.

“To be truthful, I much prefer the company of men. I must be very careful here. But yes, I understand your attraction to this Dean.”

Cas smiled. “You might do better as a Dane, sire.”

Cuthred laughed. “I might at that.”

Cas was shown to the room where Dean was pacing, waiting for him. When he got inside, Dean pulled him into a kiss.

“Is everything alright, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “Everything is fine, Dean. I think he is going to give you the land.”

Cas sat in a chair, looking at Dean.

“Dean, did you mean it? When you said I was your husband?”

Dean smiled at him. “Of course I meant it. We are bound, bonded. You are my husband in every way.”

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Cas had just orgasmed, Dean was still going strong, then there was a knock on the door.

“The King wishes to speak with you.”

Dean shoved in and held. “The King can fucking wait until I’m done!”

Cas laughed. Dean went right back to fucking in and out, not speeding up at all. 

“Fucking Kings… think they can order men around…”

Cas pulled Dean down into a kiss. 

“That’s why they are Kings.”

Dean huffed, “Well he isn’t my King.”

He lost his rhythm, shoving into Cas wildly, and came. 

When they left the room, a guard was standing outside, looking irritated.

“It is not good to keep the King waiting.”

Dean sneered at him. “It isn’t good to interrupt me when I’m fucking my husband.”

The guard turned red and walked away, with Dean and Cas following. They were led to the same room they’d met the King in the day before. The table was laden with food, there were plates set out, and Benny and Sam were already eating.

Dean sat down, grabbing a cup of wine. Cas sat next to him and helped himself to some bread and grapes.

The King breezed in, taking a seat at the head of the table.

“I trust your rooms were to your liking.”

All four men nodded. Dean grabbed some bread and tore off a piece.

“So, have you made your decision?”

Cuthred nodded. “I have. I will give you land.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you. You will not regret this.”

Cuthred nodded. “I sincerely hope I don’t. Tell me, who will be in charge of this settlement?”

“I will,” Sam nodded. Myself and my wife will be responsible for it.”

Cuthred looked at Cas, then Dean. “Will you stay?”

Dean shook his head. “No. Cas and I will return to Katiekat. That is my home… our home. We will help gather the farmers who wish to come here, and the seeds and implements they will need. Cas and I will return with them to assist in getting them settled, but then we will go back.”

Cas hadn’t really discussed this with Dean, but he was satisfied with the answer. He didn’t want to live in Wessex anymore.

The King nodded. “I understand. Will you stay here another night as my guests?”

Both Sam and Benny declined. Dean looked at Cas.

“Would you like to stay another night?”

Cas thought about it. The bed was comfortable…

“Yes, I think I would, if it is fine with you.”

Dean smiled at the King. “We will stay.”

Cuthred stood up. “That is wonderful. You have leave to roam the castle as you will.” With that, he left.

They wandered the castle, ending up in the chapel. Dean looked around.

“This is it? This is where you spent your days?”

Cas nodded. “In silent prayer.”

Dean chuckled. “Sounds boring.”

Cas smiled. “It was.”

Just then, two priests walked in. One was Bartholomew. The other…

Castiel!” Cas was grabbed in a rib-cracking hug.

“Gabriel. Yes, I’m here.”

Gabriel stood back to look at Cas. “I thought you were dead.”

Cas laughed. “So I heard. I’m very much alive. Meet my husband.”

Gabriel turned to look at Dean, his eyes huge. “Husband?”

Dean smiled. “I am. My name is Dean.”

Bartholomew walked away. Gabriel pulled Cas to sit on a bench.

“Tell me how this has come to pass.”

Cas told Gabriel the condensed version, with Dean adding bits and pieces. Gabriel listened, rapt.

“So, you are starting a settlement? Can I join?”

Cas looked shocked. “Gabriel, you want to give up the priesthood?”

Gabriel nodded. “With all my heart. I was never cut out to be a priest, you know that, Castiel.”

Cas nodded. He looked at Dean. Dean nodded. 

“You are welcome to come with us.”

Gabriel smiled brightly. “When do you leave?”

“In the morning.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand. “Come, Cas, I want to go back to our room.”

Cas hugged Gabriel, and they left. 

Early the next morning, the door to their room opened, and Gabriel slipped in.

Dean had one of Cas’ legs over his shoulder, fucking him hard. He paused to look at Gabriel.

“Gods! Is there no privacy in this place for fucking?”

Cas giggled, looking at Gabriel, who had a big smile on his face.

“Don’t let me stop you. Continue, please.” Gabriel waved his hand and sat on a chair.

“Oh I intend to!” Dean went right back to his fucking, with Gabriel watching.

Cas grabbed his cock, coming with a gasp. Dean glanced at Gabriel, who had a smile on his face, and kept going. He came with a grunt a few minutes later. 

When he rolled off Cas, he looked at Gabriel. “Enjoy watching, priest?”

Gabriel grinned. “I did. It’s been awhile, I need to find someone at this settlement. Are there unattached men? Or women, I don’t care.”

Cas laughed. “There are. You are a very bad priest, Gabriel.”

“I never professed to be a good one.”

Gabriel was wearing breeches and a shirt. Neither Dean nor Cas asked him where he got them. Dean and Cas dressed, then the three of them went to find horses. 

Gabriel kept up a barrage of questions for Cas all the way to the settlement. Cas answered each one to the best of his ability. Dean kept silent, only occasionally rolling his eyes.

By the time they arrived at the camp, Gabriel pretty much knew everything Cas did about being a viking.

Sam and Benny met them. Dean told them about Gabriel while Gabriel looked them both up and down with a leer. Cas just hung back, watching the scene unfold.

Gabriel walked up to Sam. “Hello. You  _ are  _ a big one!”

Sam frowned. “Get away from me.”

Gabriel laughed. “Okay!” He turned to Benny.

“You are… muscular. I like muscles.”

Benny smiled at him. “You look like I could pick you up and toss you.”

“Oh, please do! I love it rough!”

Benny took Gabriel by the hand. “Let’s see what I can do about that.” 

They walked off together. 

Dean looked at their backs. “That… is surprising.”

Cas smiled. “Not to me. Come on, I’m hungry.”

They didn’t see Benny or Gabriel until the next day. When they emerged from the tent, they were both smiling. Benny walked up to Dean and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Morning, brother! Beautiful day, ain’t it?”

Dean nodded. “You’re in a good mood.”

Benny laughed. “I am! That Gabe is a very fun man.”

“If you say so.” 

Gabriel was talking with Cas.

“I really like it here! Thanks for letting me come with you.”

Cas laughed. “You have no idea what it’s like here.The only thing you’ve seen is the inside of Benny’s tent.”

Gabriel laughed. “And that’s all I need to see from here on. That man is  _ big _ , if you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean, Gabriel. I’m just glad you made a connection so quickly,”

“When I see what I want, I usually get it.” He walked towards Benny.

Dean came over to Cas. “I seriously did not see that coming.”

Cas smiled and patted his arm. “Apparently, when Gabriel sees what he wants, he gets it.”


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, the sight of Jesse’s longship limping into the harbor raised a cheer. Everyone was safe, but the boat was in bad shape. They’d lost the mast in a storm.

Dean, Cas, Benny, Gabriel and several others were preparing to go back to Katiekat. Sam and Jess stood until their longship was out of sight. Just as in the voyage there, Dean sat with his back against the bow with Cas between his legs. Benny sat on the other side, Gabriel between his legs. Gabriel leaned back against Benny and went to sleep.

Cas looked at them, smiling. He tilted his head up to Dean, whispering, “Gabriel is so happy.”

Dean nodded. “Benny looks pretty happy too.

It was a smooth voyage and they were home in four days.

It took over two months to sort out who wanted to move to Wessex, get the supplies ready and get the necessary boats to make the trip. One longship was necessary to just carry the animals they were going to take. Floki, the shipbuilder, complained to anyone who would listen about how all that animal shit was going to mess up his beautiful boat.

Dean and Cas made the voyage back to Wessex just as they promised Sam they would, leaving Benny (and Gabriel) behind to watch over Katiekat while they were gone. 

Gabriel had such an outrageous sense of humor, people began to say he was really Loki in disguise, a fact that Gabriel did not deny. Benny loved him and all of his trickster ways. Gabriel spent so much time in Benny's lap, people began to joke that he had lost the ability to sit in a chair.

Meg and Crowley moved to Wessex. Ruby did not, which suited Meg just fine. In truth, she was often seen leaving Benny and Gabriel’s room in the morning, so it seemed as if she had found something better than fucking Crowley.

Dean observed that maybe it took two cocks to keep Ruby. Cas didn’t disagree.

Dean and Cas came home four months later, satisfied that the settlement would thrive.

Dean named Benny to be his successor, and when Ruby got pregnant by either Benny or Gabriel, (she wasn’t sure which), Dean named the son she gave birth to as the successor after Benny.

Dean and Cas lived good long lives. There were wars, of course, and sickness, but they always persevered. Everyone who knew them knew it was their profound bond that made them strong.


End file.
